Titans Fall
by Steve6363
Summary: Robin has noticed changes with two of his teammates. While trying to decide if this will hurt his team a woman from his past arrives to complicate things.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Ok so this is my first story. I know it's not the greatest one ever but please read and review. The first chapter is a little slow but it gets better I promise.

I don't own the Teen Titans

* * *

**Chapter 1**

He dropped to one knee, tired and out of breath. He had only been in the gym for about three hours now. That shouldn't have left him this drained or sore. He had great stamina and endurance; the Batman would accept no less.

Robin's mind wasn't focused on training though. He had gone to the gym with the intention of clearing his head. It didn't work. Now instead of having a clear idea of what to do, he was sore and still just as lost.

He got up and wandered over to the bench where he had left his gear and cell phone. "Let's see if he has called back yet," he said quietly to himself, picking up his cell phone. "No missed calls, no voice mail," he sighed. He wasn't surprised really. Things had been uneasy between him and his former mentor since he had stormed out. He wasn't expecting Bruce to call him back.

'_Oh well,_' he thought to himself, Robin didn't need his advice on how to handle his team anyways. He had done just fine these past six years. '_But still,_' he thought, tossing his phone back down on the bench, 'it would be good to have his opinion on this.'

In the months since they had returned from Tokyo Robin had begun to notice things. Two of his teammates were acting…off. He couldn't really put his finger on it. It was like they were closer because they were trying to keep their distance from one another.

Beast Boy always the jokester of the team never missed an opportunity to try and make her smile. Even though it almost always ended in failure he never stopped. Until very recently, when he just seemed to give up on his endeavor to get a response out of her. He now simply addressed her like he would any other member of the team. No more stupid jokes at her expense or off the wall silliness directed at her. Well no more than any of the other titans anyways.

Robin walked over to the punching bag near the back of the room and began to stretch and loosen up before beginning his next set.

As he went through his many different martial art styles his mind began to move to the other side of this equation. Raven. Her actions had been off as well. The dark and mysterious empath was always hard to read. Even for Robin, who made it his job to know all the titans as well as he could.

Robin decided to stop. He couldn't keep his mind on training right now. '_This is stupid really,_' he chided himself. '_Here I go, I'm doing it again. Just like Cyborg always tells me when something like this happens._' He walked in a circle around the gym while thinking to himself. '_I'm obsessing, or over thinking it,_' he could almost hear his metallic friend saying in his head.

'"I"_ wonder where those two are anyways,_' he wandered as he began gathering his things.

* * *

Down the hall a ways from the gym area two of the Titans were walking together hand in hand.

"Hey, we should go out for pizza or something. Just the two of us," the green changeling said smiling at her.

She was still slightly taller than him, but not by much. He had really hit a growth spurt since they had gotten back from Japan. "Not hungry," she said flatly, turning her head gently in his direction. "I need to meditate."

They continued to walk down the hall slowly, wanting to have time to themselves. "Aw c'mon. You haven't eaten like all day, please!" Beast Boy pleaded.

"No. See if Cyborg will go with you."

"But I wanna go with you." He stopped walking and turned to face her directly. She just stood there looking at him with a blank expression on her face. His smile was warm. "Please Raven. Why don't you ever want to go out? We could have fun." He said happily.

"No," she said looking down at the floor, letting her violet hair cover her face. "Everyone will ask questions."

His smile faded a little but it was still there. "Will you go shopping with me then? I need to get something and I want your help picking it out." he offered.

Raven looked up at him. "I don't do shopping. That's Starfire's thing. You should go ask her. She should be with Robin somewhere," she said in her usual monotone voice. She started to walk past him and down the hall towards the living room.

"But I wanted your help!" he said angrily "Why are you so cold?! I just asked for a small favor, but no!" She stopped dead in her tracks and turned and looked at him with a glare that went straight through to his very soul. Realizing what he said, he eased the tone of his voice. "Come on, it's a free dinner and a chance to get out of the tower. Just be yourself for a while." His grin returned to his face, but her expression remained the same."…No, right. I don't even know why I try. You're just a cold heartless woman." He turned his head quickly and looked the other way down the hall, trying to hide the hurt he was feeling welling in him.

Raven felt shocked and taken aback by her new boyfriend's comment. But it wasn't long before her anger got the better of her. "Well excuse me for not screaming my emotions from the rooftop! My powers are dangerous, and I can't afford to let them hurt our friends! I can't afford to let them hurt you…"

'_Did I really just say that to him? _' she thought to herself.

"Whatever, I'm out," he said, more looking through her than at her. He turned around and started walking down the hall towards the gym; he needed to get away to think.

What was it about this little green shape shifter? He could blow past her defenses and get the worst reactions out of her.

"No wait Beast Boy, come back," she called after him.

She knew that the fear of losing control of her powers wasn't what was stopping her from going out to eat with him. She really had no idea of how to act around him now. For six years they had been close friends and roommates. And yes it was true that the Teen Titans resembled more of a family than they did a crime fighting team. Complete with the annoying little brother of the team, Beast Boy.

But since Tokyo she had seen him in a different way. She wasn't really sure when it happened but she had fallen for him pretty hard. And he was all too eager to admit he felt the same way. But she had never had the 'boyfriend experience'. She wasn't sure she could handle it.

"Well what? You just going to stand there Raven?" he said, crossing his arms and looking at her with annoyance.

She had drifted off in thought and forgotten he was still standing there.

"Look Beast Boy, I'm new to this," she started. "I don't really know what you want out of me."

Beast Boy looked at her for a moment. But then he got caught by her eyes. Those big, beautiful, inviting eyes. And he couldn't stay mad. Not when it was her.

"I want you smile Raven. That's all I have ever wanted." He said softly. Never taking his eyes off of hers, he reached out and took her hand in his once again.

What was it about this little green shape shifter that could blow through her defenses and get the best reaction out of her?

She smiled and pulled him into an embrace and kissed him gently on the lips. She said quietly into his ear, "Can we get pizza before we go shopping? I'm starving."

* * *

A ways down the hall Cyborg had stopped when he had heard the sound of his two teammates fighting.

"It sounds like they are at it again," chuckling as he stopped before going around the corner to listen to them. He didn't usually make a habit of eavesdropping; he tried to let Raven be Raven. But something had taken him by surprise.

'_New to this'_, he thought. '_New to what?'_ It didn't make sense. Raven sounded uncomfortable and nervous. And what the hell did Beast Boy want from her?

"I kind of wish I would have caught the beginning of this fight," he said quietly to himself as he leaned on the wall. The first thing he had heard clearly was his little green friend asking Raven if she was going to stand there all day or something like that.

"'Smile'? Ok, this is getting weird," he said as he shook his head and wandered off down the hall away from the other two Titans. "I need to go talk to Robin anyways," he sighed as he brought up a display on his left forearm to find the location of the boy wonder.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Cyborg walked into the common room expecting to find Robin and Starfire watching something on T.V. or in the kitchen. Lately they were rarely apart for long. Instead he found a very frustrated Starfire yelling into her communicator.

"Hey there Star, what's wrong?" he asked, surprised at her agitated state. Starfire was usually the happiest and most cheerful one of the group. Seeing her angry at an inanimate object was not something that happened very often.

"Oh friend Cyborg I fear I have damaged it somehow," she said helplessly. "I apologize for I did not mean to break your device you worked so hard on. Please forgive me." She floated over to the nearby table and sat down in one of the chairs with her shoulders slumped and her head in her hands.

"Wow Starfire, I don't think I have ever seen you this upset over something so small before," he said as he walked over and placed a hand on her back trying to comfort her. "Don't worry about it; I can get it fixed in no time," he said, smiling at her.

Starfire looked up at him with tears in her eyes. "Oh friend it is not just that, you are right. I am having a very stressful time right now. I fear that Robin might be wanting 'the space' again." She rose from her seat to look at him.

"Friend Cyborg do you know what might be troubling him?" she asked hopefully.

Cyborg could see where this was going. "No Star, I'm sorry," he said as he looked down at the table where her communicator was siting. "But you of all people should know how he gets sometimes. I'm sure it is not that bad," he said, trying his best not to get involved in, as she put it 'the girl talk' with Starfire. She seemed not to grasp sometimes the idea that 'girl talk' was meant to be had with another girl.

"Can't you ask Raven for her views on this?" he asked while reaching down and picking up Starfire's broken communicator and siting down at the table.

"She is busy talking with friend Beast Boy. I did not wish to interrupt them," she said as she leaned over Cyborg's shoulder to see what he was doing to fix her communicator.

He had changed the index finger on his right hand into some sort of tool Starfire didn't recognize. He had already removed the back access panel and was messing with the circuitry inside. "What did you do to cause this thing to go on the fritz?" Cyborg asked, never taking his eyes off what he was doing.

"The Fritz?" Starfire asked curiously. "You mean that strange man for your earth television show you and friend Beast Boy enjoy watching? The one who is always cloaked in those jackets made from cow hide? Cheerful Days it is called I think." she smiled.

Cyborg stopped what he was doing and turned to look at her with a slightly annoyed expression. "You're thinking of 'The Fonz'. And it's Happy Days" he said sharply. "No Star, I mean what were you doing when you noticed it wasn't working properly?"

"Oh," she said slightly embarrassed realizing her mistake. "I was attempting to call fellow Titan Bumble Bee."

Cyborg froze as a wave of uneasiness came over him. "Why did you need to talk with her?" he asked calmly, trying to hide his nervousness. Those were two people he would rather not be having idle girl talk. Bumble Bee knew things and she was too happy to tell them to anyone who asked. And Starfire was innocent but had no idea about what to say and not to say to Robin.

'_Maybe it's not that bad,' _he hoped. '_Maybe she has a completely good reason to talk to the leader of Titans East,' _he reassured himself.

"Well, with friend Raven preoccupied I was wishing to have the girl talk with her," she beamed.

Cyborg's entire positive attitude vanished instantly '…_damn_…'

Trying his hardest to change the subject and hopefully make her forget about talking to Bumble Bee, Cyborg directed his questions back to the matter at hand. "So it just wouldn't work at all?"

"No, I opened it as I always have and it would not turn on," she responded as she looked down at the now dismantled Titans communicator. "Have you determined the malfunction?"

"No," he said as he began to reassemble the yellow device, "I have checked everything and I can't tell what the problem is."

"Perhaps the batteries are dead," she offered. "Sometimes it is the simplest solution that eludes us."

"These things don't run on batteries Star."

"Oh, then how are they powered?" she asked, honestly not knowing.

"It's a combination of solar power and body heat," he said proudly.

"I see, interesting," she said, looking at her friend. She didn't really understand the way a lot of the gadgets he built worked so she chose not to question it further.

"Hey where is Robin anyway? My locator said he would be in here," he asked, looking around the room.

"He was only in here for a moment, and he said he did not wish to talk to me," she spoke softly, picking up her communicator and moving to the doors at the far end of the room.

Cyborg felt like he should say something to try and make her feel better. "Hey don't worry Star, I'll have a talk with him."

"Thank you friend, I shall go to my room now. I wish to be alone," she said as she walked out the large double doors.

Cyborg got up from the table as he watched her leave the room. '_Man, am I the only normal one in this Tower?' _he wondered as he went off to search for Robin.

* * *

Robin hated leaving Starfire like that. He really did enjoy spending time with her. But he was afraid his preoccupied state of mind might make her worry. It for the best that he didn't talk to her right now, he assured himself.

He had just finished getting dressed after his shower when his cell phone began to ring. It was a sound Robin wasn't used to hearing. Though most of the Titans had cell phones they rarely used them. Most of their talking and interactions were done with their Titan communicators.

He picked his phone and answered it. "Hello."

"Hello Master Richard," a sophisticated and professional yet very familiar voice came from the other end of the line.

"Alfred!" he said almost giddily. "It's been a long time."

"Yes quite, it is good to hear you are well," he said, trying his best to hide his happiness behind his professional tone.

Alfred Pennyworth, butler to Bruce Wayne and friend to his 'children'. He and Bruce had raised Dick Grayson since he was eight.

"I had just called the manor a few hours ago, but no one answered," Robin said.

"Yes I saw Master Richard. I apologize I was…downstairs." Alfred said vaguely

"I figured as much. Hey, is Bruce around?" Robin asked hopefully.

"No, I am sorry. I am afraid he and young Master Jason have already headed out for the evening," he said remorsefully.

'_Jason Todd',_ Robin thought with an ever so slight twinge of jealousy. _'Cheap replacement', _he said to himself as he looked over at the clock on his wall. It would already be almost 10:30 over in Gotham city.

"Well I was just going to ask his opinion on something going on with my team," Robin supplied simply.

"Ah yes, how are your roommates anyways? They are performing well I trust,"

Robin thought about it and decided it was Ok to confide in one of his oldest friends. "Actually Al, I'm worried that two of my members are trying to hide something from me. I don't know though." Robin trailed off expecting to hear only silence on the other end of the line.

"They are romantically involved, aren't they Master Richard?" came an immediate reply.

"Uh well I'm not sure. They have been acting…differently around one another as of late." Robin wasn't really expecting to have to spell it out for him but was surprised by how quickly he caught on.

"And you are afraid it will jeopardize the integrity of your team?" he said more as a statement than a question.

"Umm…yeah," Robin muttered trying to figure out how after all this time his old butler still knew how to get strait to the point.

"An expected fear. You always had a strong sense of duty and what must be done for the greater good. But do you have any proof that this will be a problem for the team?" Alfred responded.

Robin thought for a moment "No, I don't. I don't even know if there is anything going on between them. Do you think I am overreacting?"

There was a slight chuckle form the other end of the line. "Have a good evening Master Richard. I will let Master Bruce know you send your regards," he said with an obvious smile on his face. Alfred hung up the phone.

"Well bye," Robin said sarcastically, making sure Alfred had already hung up the phone before he said it though.

"Who was that?" a loud voice came from behind him.

Robin turned around to see Cyborg standing in his open doorway. "Did you even knock?" he asked with slight annoyance in his voice.

"Well no but I heard you talking to someone, figured it was probably Starfire." he answered promptly.

Robin stared at him for a moment. "Sooo you came by my room, saw my door was closed, heard me talking to someone, assumed it was my girlfriend, and decided to just walk into my room? Is that what you're telling me happened?"

"Uhh…yeah," Cyborg said sheepishly.

"Hmm, well that's good, that's good to know," Robin responded cynically. "What did you need Cy?"

"I have been noticing some strange things going on with the tower's systems here lately. Certain programs start up and/or shut down without reason. I have run several different tests to see if I could come up with the cause but I haven't found anything yet," Cyborg reported.

"Any of the core systems?" Robin asked, moving to the wall to check the computer terminal mounted there.

"No, at least not yet. The only thing that is of relative importance so far is some of the data base entries have been deleted," Cyborg said, as he was going down an electronic list that was displayed on his right forearm.

"What?!" Robin looked away from the terminal with clear concern in his voice.

Cyborg put his arm back down at his side and looked at his team leader. "Don't worry man. All the files were backed up and I restored them as soon as I noticed they were missing."

Robin turned his attention back to the computer he was working on. "Well everything appears fine right now. You will let me know if anything else comes up?" he asked his metallic friend.

"Sure thing man," he assured Robin.

"Is there anything else?"

Cyborg was moving to the door when he stopped and turned back. "Actually yeah. Starfire was having problems with her communicator earlier. It wouldn't turn on."

"Were you able to fix it?" he asked.

"No, I couldn't find anything wrong with it. It was like it just didn't want to work.

Robin walked over to his desk where he had left his communicator and flipped it open. Just like Starfire's his would not turn on as well.

"This isn't good," Robin said more to himself than Cyborg. "Something weird is going on here."

Cyborg let out a small laugh. "Yeah man you can say that again. Just a while ago I heard this really weird convo between Rae and BB."

"What?!" Robin asked again with concern in his voice. All his stress from earlier came rushing back over him.

"I don't know, something about BB wanting something from Raven. I didn't catch the entire thing," Cyborg said, not noticing the curious look on Robin's face.

But before Robin had a chance to ask further questions the towers alarm went off. Robin immediately rushed over to the computer on his wall again. As he reviewed the alert posted there he hit the intercom button next to the terminal.

"Titans, trouble! Meet in the common room now!"

* * *

A few minutes later they had all arrived at the location of the disturbance.

"An abandoned toy factory?" Beast Boy asked incredulously. "Who would plant a bomb here?"

Robin's mind was alive with the possibility. _'No, it couldn't be', _he told himself. But then all his fears came alive as he heard an all too familiar high pitched squeaky voice from behind them.

"Hi ya, bird brain! Mista' J sends his love!"


	3. Chapter 3

A/N I dont own Teen Titans

**Chapter 3**

Robin turned around and looked up to see her standing on top of the two story building across the street.

"Quinn!" Robin spat out, as he locked eyes with her.

Harley Quinn stood there wearing knee high combat boots, a pair of leather pants, and a corset style top. Her hair was done up in pigtails that, on the left was dyed red, and on the right black. A color scheme that repeated throughout her outfit offset by her eerily bleached white skin.

She was resting her left arm on top of the handle of a very large sledge hammer. The head of the hammer rested in the dirt while the handle was almost as tall as she was. Her elbow rested on top of the hammer while her hand went up to play with her red pigtail. The hammer itself was large, and resembled more of a metal mallet then it did a sledge. In her right hand she held some sort of gun Robin didn't recognize. The overall length and handle looked like it could be a .44 magnum or some other large caliber revolver, but the barrel was different. It was comically oversized and looked like it would be more suited to fire ping pong balls than it would bullets. It was colored red with a yellow stripe wrapping around it like a candy cane.

"I heard you have been running this town bird boy. Me and the fellas had to come see this." Quinn laughed as she motioned her head to direct the team's attention behind her where twenty or more of the Joker's henchmen stood.

Starfire glided up beside Robin. "Who is this peculiar looking woman Robin?" she asked, never taking her eyes off the edge of the rooftop where Harley Quinn stood.

"Her name is Dr. Harleen Quinzel. She was a psychiatrist assigned to treat none other than the Joker," Robin said in a low, brooding tone. All of the titans stopped and looked at Robin with shock and then back at the woman standing above them.

"That girl is a psychiatrist!?" Beast Boy said in shock.

"No, not anymore. She was brainwashed and seduced by the Joker. She then helped him break out of Arkham Asylum. She has been doing his dirty work ever since," Robin said. "Don't be fooled by her appearance. She is extremely dangerous. She is a lot stronger then she appears, and is very skilled at hand to hand combat. And she is extremely cruel with no regard for human life."

Harley smiled as she listened to Robin explain to his teammates who she was. "Aw, aren't ya sweet. You really did miss me," she teased. "And I will have you know that the only seducing that went on was done by me. Ha!"

"What do you want Harley?!" Robin shouted.

"Aw, not even a 'hi there' or 'hello'? That's pretty rude Robin. I'm gonna have to tell Bats next time I see him that he should of taught you better manners. Especially when you speak to a lady," Quinn said mockingly.

At this Starfire had enough. She flew up so that she was hovering level to Harley a few feet from the rooftop where she was standing. "You are no lady! You will answer Robin's question this instant!"

Quinn looked at her, tilted her head slightly to the right and smiled as she lifted her gun and pointed it at Starfire.

"Star look out!" Robin shouted, but it was too late. Harley pulled the trigger and a ball of blue energy came out of the barrel of the gun so fast not even Starfire could react in time.

The projectile stuck her in the chest and exploded with a brilliant blue shower of sparks and electricity. She screamed out in agonizing pain as she fell to the ground with a loud thump. There was a chorus of laughs and cheers that rose up from behind Harley as Robin ran over to her limp body lying on the ground.

"Titans, go!" Robin shouted, angrily looking up at Quinn.

The three remaining Titans rushed into battle. Some of the men Harley had with her were carrying guns, but most simply jumped down to ground level close to where Robin and Starfire were.

Raven levitated up above the impending fight. She instinctively created a shield of dark energy around her two teammates on the ground while Beast Boy morphed into a humming bird and flew towards the rooftop as quickly as he could dodging the gunfire coming from the armed men there. Once he was in position he morphed into a gorilla and began disarming and fighting the henchmen there.

Cyborg rushed forward to engage the men around Starfire and Robin. He led with a combination of shots from his sonic cannon and hand to hand techniques. Even with his superior strength and stamina he found it was a very hard fight for just one person to handle.

Inside the bubble of black energy that Raven had put around them Robin checked on the fallen Starfire. "Are you ok Star?" he asked with concern.

"I will be fine," she coughed out, as she tried to get to her feet. "Please, we must help our friends!" She collapsed down to her knees, grabbed her chest, and cried out in pain. "My entire body is burning! It is getting worse! What did she do to me?!" Robin could hear the panic in her voice growing.

"It's going to be ok Starfire, I'll get you back to the tower," he tried to comfort her.

"No Robin, it will be fine. You must help Cyborg." She pointed over to their friend who was on all fours while five men were beating him with crowbars, baseball bats, and whatever else they could find. "I will be ok, go!"

Robin stood up and reluctantly agreed. "Raven, we are ok. Lower the force field," he shouted up to the girl who was still hovering above them.

"Are you sure?" Raven asked, looking at her injured teammate on the ground.

"Yes!" Robin said, annoyed. "Go help Beast Boy!"

She did as she was commanded and Robin rushed forward with his bow staff in hand. He struck the first henchman in the side of the head with the full force of his staff. He flew to the side screaming in pain as the others ran forward to attack Robin.

Joker's gang was comprised of the biggest and toughest inmates from Blackgate prison. They were all huge and muscled up with a very violent nature. And they would fight and die for the Joker or Harley at a moment's notice. The only thing that they were known to fear was the Batman and his disciples.

Robin recognized most of them. Some were new but most he had fought before. They may have been the toughest prison gang in Gotham but they weren't professionally trained fighters. Robin had endured a brutal training regimen under Bruce Wayne. He could hold his own against these guys when he was nine, and now ten years later it was almost laughable how they fell by the wayside.

After the five men that were keeping Cyborg down were dealt with, he climbed back to his feet and joined Robin in the fray. It didn't take them long to deal with the dozen men that were on the ground.

* * *

On the rooftop Beast Boy and Raven had made quick work of the Joker's men. They all lay unconscious on the roof. They then turned their attention to Harley Quinn herself.

"Hmm, a green kid who can change into a monkey and a witch who needs to get more sun. I'm not impressed," Quinn said, eyeing the two teens.

"Ha. You know for a group of guys that has given Batman so much trouble over the years, your crew went down awfully fast," Beast boy said confidently. "And who you saying needs more sun? You are paler than Raven is."

Quinn laughed. "I have a skin condition. This is what happens when you're puddin' pushes you into a vat of acid," she said, with a wide grin on her face. "Hmm, he can get such a temper sometimes."

"Give up now, make it easy on yourself," Raven said, calmly but sternly.

"Hmm tempting, but no. I think I'll just kill the two of ya. Startin' with you princess," she said, chuckling as she pointed her gun at Raven.

"No!" Beast Boy screamed as he rushed forward, changing into a wolf. He lunged at full speed trying to bite down on her right forearm.

Quinn reacted quickly moving her arm out of the way just in time to avoid the snapping jaws of the green changeling, but not in time to avoid his body. He slammed into her at full speed, knocking her to the ground and causing her to lose grip of her firearm as it slid over to the edge of the roof.

"Ow! Hey, that hurt you little snot stained brat!" Quinn yelled as she quickly jumped back up to her feet.

As Beast Boy recovered and shifted back into his human form he noticed Raven flying over to where he had landed. "Beast Boy, are you ok?"

"I'm fine," Beast Boy said, looking up at her with his ever-confident grin. "It's nothing I couldn't han-"

"Beast Boy, watch out!" Raven called down to him as she saw Quinn charging toward him, hammer in hand.

Beast Boy let out a small scream before morphing into an armadillo and curling up into a ball for protection.

Harley Quinn hit him with tremendous force, sending him flying through the air across the parking lot and into one of the few unbroken windows on the third floor of the factory.

"And you…are…out of here!" Quinn said, mockingly with a high-pitched squeaky laugh.

"Beast Boy!" Raven cried out desperately.

"Aw, did I hurt your little puke colored boyfriend?"

Raven felt a wave of fear and anger wash over her. She couldn't let herself get provoked by Quinn or focus too much on Beast Boy's safety. She wanted to go check and make sure he was ok but she needed to deal with Quinn now. She couldn't let this get out of hand.

Raven concentrated and focused all of her energy. "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos,"she chanted as she reached out with all her power. She began to rip up everything on the roof top. Air conditioning units, duct work, piping, lose bricks and mortar, and hurled it all at once at Quinn.

Quinn stood there watching this wall of debris flaying at her. "Oh wow you have the ability to throw things. I'm impressed," she said mockingly, putting a hand over her mouth and faking a yawn. "Let's get this over with."

Quinn rushed forward holding her hammer behind her back with her right hand while holding her left hand out in front of her. She planted her left hand on the first air conditioning unit that landed in front of her, then flipped over it and landed on a long piece of duct work. Running up the length of it she jumped off landing firmly on another large air conditioning unit flying her way. She was now thirty feet above the rooftop. She could see the surprise in Ravens face at this. She knew she had her where she wanted her now.

She saw a final chunk of dislodged roof flying at her. She leapt forward and planted her left hand on the hunk of debris and did a front handspring so that she was now only a few yards from where Raven was levitating. She brought her hammer forward with all her might in both hands and struck Raven on the left side of her jaw with a loud crack.

Raven blacked out from the impact and didn't come to until her head crashed down on the rooftop below. She was dazed and bleeding, and she was almost certain her jaw was broken. She was able to turn her head just enough to spot Quinn.

She had landed and vaulted off of the wall of the building that was behind Raven. She was now falling straight towards her with her hammer raised high above her head. Raven barely had time to register what was about to happen.

Quinn's hammer slammed down on Raven's back with tremendous force. Her spine snapped instantly, as well as most of her ribs. She opened her mouth to let out a scream but instead vomited out a torrent of blood. Her world went black.

* * *

Robin and Cyborg had finally made their way to the roof after finishing off the last of the Joker's thugs. They had seen Beast Boy fly into the building and assumed the fight wasn't going well. But nothing could have prepared them for what they saw.

Harley was bent over a lifeless Raven. In her right hand she still held her hammer; in her left she clutched a handful of Raven's violet hair. She was pulling up Raven's head so the boys could see her dis figured face.

"Look bird brain! Ding dong the witch is dead! Hahahaha," she said, in a sing-song voice.

She let go of Raven's hair and her head fell back down into the pool of blood with a small splash.

"Quinn what have you done!" Robin screamed, obviously shaken by what he saw.

"You're dead Quinn!" Cyborg screamed, as he deployed all of his onboard weapons.

"Ah ah ah, tin man. Not while I still have this," she said, as she pulled out a small device with a red blinking button on it.

"What is that Harley?" Robin demanded

"You see that building over there? Ya know the one where your little green mascot is probably laying half dead right now," she said, motioning across the parking lot. "I press this and it all goes ka-boom," she giggled.

"Don't you dare, Quinn!" Robin threatened.

Quinn smiled. "Do what? Oh you mean this?" she said, as she pressed the button.

The abandoned toy factory burst into flames with a massive explosion. The shockwave knocked the two Titans off their feet.

"Well, two down, Three to go. See ya around Bat Brat," Quinn mocked as she jumped off the roof and out of sight.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"She isn't dead," Cyborg said as he scanned Raven's body.

Robin limped up behind him looking down at his teammate's motionless body. "She's healing herself?" he groaned out, as he placed his hand on his left thigh.

"Yeah," Cyborg said, not looking up at Robin. "Her regeneration powers have kicked in. She will be out of it for a while."

"Is she going to be ok?" Robin said with a sigh of relief.

He looked at Robin with concern in in his voice, "I don't know man. I don't think she has ever had to heal anything this severe before. And I don't think Rae is immortal."

"Is there any way we can safely move her back to the tower?"

"I don't know how bad her back injury is," Cyborg explained, turning his attention back to Raven. "We could make it worse if we try and move her."

Raven still remained where she had fallen during her fight with Harley Quinn. She was lying prone on her stomach with her head turned to the side and her violet hair covering her eyes. Blood still pooled under her chest and head. Her mouth was open slightly and cocked to the right at an unnatural angle. It would be easy for anyone that wasn't a Titan to believe she was dead.

"We need to get Starfire and find BB," Cyborg said as he rose up from his kneeling position next to Raven.

Robin looked across the parking lot to the now leveled toy factory. He was worried about Beast Boy. Any number of his animal forms could have saved him from the blast but only if he was conscious. If he was knocked out cold then his body would revert back to his human form. And no human could have survived that blast and the ensuing cave in.

"I need to go check on Starfire. You need to go search for Beast Boy," Robin commanded

Cyborg looked at Robin with a raised eyebrow. "Man I don't know if we should leave Raven here by herself."

"She'll be fine. Besides, you were the one who said we shouldn't move her," Robin said, with some irritation.

"Well yeah man, but I still don't think we should just leave her here. I mean we don't know where Quinn went. She could still be around here somewhere. I mean…I'm worried about B.B. too but-"

"Then you should be looking for him instead of arguing with me!" Robin spat as he cut Cyborg off.

"Just do what I asked Cyborg! I need to go make sure Star is okay," Robin said as he scrambled down from the rooftop.

Cyborg sighed as he watched his leader make his way down from the rooftop. "Whatever you say," he said to himself as he did one final check to make sure Raven was stable before he went off to search for Beast Boy.

* * *

The parking lot was a disaster area. Huge piles of rubble and burning debris lay strewn about everywhere. It was worse then Robin had originally thought. The mass of the destroyed factory dominated the landscape. A mountain of twisted metal and brick burned in front of him as he made his way to where he had left Starfire.

As massive flames illuminated the midnight sky Robin wondered why Quinn had gone to this much trouble. _She had to have used some sort of incendiary bomb to do this, _Robin reasoned. _That's the only way that she could have created that large of a fireball._

Robin had left Starfire in the doorway of an old abandoned building next door to the factory. He had hoped it would somewhat hide her from any of the Joker's goons that they may have missed. She was in no condition to flyway or run, let alone put up any kind of fight.

He was relieved to see that the building where he had left her had survived the blast. He hobbled as quickly as he could on his injured leg over to the doorway only to stop and stare in shock as he saw that Starfire wasn't there. Panic immediately set in as Robin franticly looked around in an effort to see where she went.

"Starfire where are you?!" Robin screamed at the top of his lungs. "Damn it, I told her not to move." He continued to yell her name but to no avail.

* * *

Starfire had crawled her way out from the doorway where Robin had left her. She wanted to see if her friends were doing alright. She didn't like disobeying Robin's orders but she had to help them if she could. She was able to make out that the fight between Robin, Cyborg and Joker's men was over. Some of them had gotten to their feet and were dragging the unconscious ones away.

_But where are Robin and Cyborg? _She wondered to herself, as she scanned the area. She saw what she assumed to be Robin using his grapple gun to ascend to the top of the building where that awful woman had shot her with that weapon, whatever it was. She saw Cyborg quickly making his way up the fire escape after Robin. _Good. Friend Cyborg is okay too._

Starfire concentrated as she tried her best to gain some sort of control over her powers. _I certainly cannot climb up there, not like this anyways,_ she thought to herself. _I have to try and fly_

As she made her way over to a lamp post to try and pull herself up and steady herself she heard a deafening noise. She turned her head to see the toy factory explode into a massive, blinding fireball. The shockwave hit her like a freight train as it knocked her off her feet.

* * *

Starfire opened her eyes slowly as she tried to make sense of what just happened. She had landed in a heap nearly a hundred yards from where she was before the blast. She rolled over on her back as she tried to sit up and see where she was.

The factory was leveled. And she saw the remains of the structure scattered out and burning. She suddenly felt fear for the safety of her friends and with a renewed vigor, tried to stand up. She screamed out in agony as a sharp pain shot through her body. She looked over at her right shoulder to see that a foot long shard of jagged metal had embedded itself there.

After examining her injury for a moment Starfire decided it wasn't too deep in: it didn't even go all the way through to the other side. She could risk removing it, she concluded. She took a few deep breaths trying to calm herself, as she reached up to grab hold of the shrapnel. With a quick jerk she ripped it from her shoulder as she cried out in pain. Tears ran down her face as she lay back down and began to weep. She laid there for a few minutes before she heard a familiar voice come up beside her.

"Starfire!" Robin said ecstatically, as he ran and kneeled down next to her.

"Robin!" she cried out with relief as she sat up to embrace him. She winced in pain as the wound was still fresh.

"What happened Star?" Robin asked, now noticing the large pool of blood on her shoulder.

"It's nothing, I will be fine. Where are our friends?"

He knew that question was coming. He had barely had time to process it himself. Things had gotten out of hand quickly.

"No, you're not fine. We need to get you fixed up," Robin said. He was trying to put off that conversation untill he figured out how best to break the news to her.

Starfire saw the look on Robin's face and knew he was trying to avoid the question. This just made her worry even more. "Robin," she said as she looked directly into Robin's eyes, "please, where are the others?"

Robin sighed in defeat. Starfire usually could see when he was trying to hide something and had her ways of getting him to talk. Even if she knew she wasn't going to like what he was going to say. "Things have happened Star…"

"What has happened?! Where are our friends?!" she asked, as she started franticly looking around for the other Titans.

"Beast Boy was in the building when it came down. We haven't seen him since. And Raven…" Robin trailed off as he thought of how best to tell her.

Starfire began to panic as she watched the expression on Robin's face change to one of concern and dread. "Please tell me, where is Raven? I must know!"

"She has suffered some pretty serious injuries, a broken jaw and spine, a crushed ribcage. She is healing herself but Cyborg isn't sure she is going to make it."

Starfire's mind raced over the information Robin had just told her. She couldn't believe it. How could Raven have fallen to someone like that despicable woman? "We must go to her!"

Robin wasn't surprised by this. But he couldn't risk Starfire hurting herself more then she already had. "No, you are in no condition to go anywhere."

"Please just help me up. I can walk if you help me," she pleaded with him.

"No, just stay there. I'm going to see if Cyborg has had any luck finding Beast Boy," he said, pulling out the yellow communicator from his utility belt. He flipped it open only to find it wasn't working. He had completely forgotten the conversation he and Cyborg had just a couple of hours ago. "Of all the times for something like this to happen," he said to himself as he placed the communicator back into his belt. "Ok Star, you win, let's go check on the others," he smiled, bending down to scoop her up in his arms as gently as he could.

* * *

A/N: So I have to thank my friend Marissa for all the help she has given me. She is always there to let me bounce ideas off her and help me with dialouge. She really is like my co-writer for this story.

And a HUGE thank you to my Beta Reader Gweneveire. She has been so much help to me. If you havent already go check out her story '21'. It is a really good story and is extreamly well writen.

I will try and update more often.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I do not own Teen Titans

**Chapter 5**

Raven opened her eyes slowly as she sat up, trying to piece together what just happened. She was lying on her back on a large stone slab in the middle of a large circular mass of rock.

"Nevermore," she said aloud.

"Wow. At least you recognize where you are," a cheery, bubbly voice came from behind her. "It's been a long time since you visited us here."

"C'mon, you felt that hit she took. Our girl here never saw it coming. I would be surprised if she even remembered her own name," answered another confident voice.

Raven turned to see two cloaked figures walking up behind her. One was wearing a cloak made of a heavy green marital. It was worn and scuffed in many places from the many battles it had seen over the years, much like the young woman who wore it.

The other wore a similar cloak, though made of a bright pink color. It was light and almost flowed behind her as she walked. The young cheerful girl wore a huge smile on her face as she reached down and offered Raven a hand to help her to her feet.

Raven took her hand and stood to face them. "Happy and Brave," she said, eyeing the two of them. "Why am I here?" she asked flatly.

"Wow, you really did get your ass kicked didn't you?" Brave said with a small chuckle.

"But hey, at least she isn't dead. And she's here so I get to hang with her again. I don't get to do that very often," Happy beamed.

"Liar. You've been getting out a lot nowadays. Ever since that little grass stain got so close," Brave said with a small smile creeping across her face.

"I know isn't he great?!" Happy said giddily jumping up and down. "He is so sweet and funny. I could spend all day listening to his jokes."

Brave rolled her eyes. "Speak for yourself, I like watching him fight. He always gets the job done. And with a whole hell of a lot more style than Robin. Not to say anything bad about our 'fearless leader', but you just _know_ when you get your ass kicked by Beast Boy!" Brave said as her small smile spread across her face into a huge grin.

"What happened?" Raven interrupted, frustrated. "I don't have time for this."

"I told you already. You got your ass handed to you," Brave supplied.

"What?" Raven asked, trying to remember what had happened prior to her arrival in Nevermore. "I remember Starfire getting shot by that woman. What was her name again?" she asked as she went over the events in her head. "We had gone to the rooftop to take care of the snipers. Then we confronted her…BEAST BOY!" Raven screamed in horror as she remembered him being knocked into the abandoned factory. "Is he ok!?"

Brave walked up to her while crossing her arms over her chest. "And that's _WHY _you got your ass kicked." She shook her head as she walked around Raven, directing her attention to another figure trying to hide behind a small pile of rocks a few yards away.

The figure crept out of her hiding spot with her head held in shame. She was trying her best to hide in the shadows created by the hood of her grey and wrinkled cloak. "It's my fault, I know. I'm the reason we got hurt," a meek and quiet voice came out from under the hood. "Please don't be mad at me. I'm so sorry."

"You see, miss moody over there can't keep her head in the game. She was too worried about BB to see the threat in front of us," Brave explained. She turned to address the grey cloaked woman. "You know Timid, BB can take care of himself. That bimbo couldn't hurt our man that easily."

Raven could feel a small blush come across her face at Brave's comment. '_My man_' Raven thought to herself. That made her happy to hear that out loud. She wasn't sure why really.

"You're being too hard on yourself Timid," Happy said cheerily, bouncing over to give her a bone crushing hug. "I was worried about him too."

"Yeah except you didn't brain-jack Raven and cause us to get our teeth knocked out of our skull," Brave uttered under her breath so that only Raven could hear.

"I am afraid we have a lot more to worry about than just a few missing teeth," a new voice said next to Raven.

"Knowledge. Finally someone that can give me real answers," Raven said, turning to the bespectacled, yellow-cloaked woman. "What are these three talking about?"

"You really do not remember?" Knowledge asked. Raven shook her head in response. "You have suffered several serious injuries: a dislocated jaw, four broken ribs, fractured vertebra and massive internal bleeding," Knowledge stated in a flat matter of fact tone.

Ravens eyes went wide as she let the information she had just received set in. _'It must be pretty bad if they brought me here'_, she reasoned. The only time she was ever pulled to Nevermore against her will was when something happened her waking body couldn't handle.

"Let's get this over with then," Raven said as she started to lie back down on the slab where she was laying before. "I need to get back to the team."

Knowledge walked over and placed a hand on her back, keeping her from lying down. "We have other things we need to discuss first."

"Yeah, your body isn't the only thing that needs some fixing," Happy called over, her arms still wrapped tightly around the hapless Timid.

Brave let out a small grunt of amusement. "That's right. We have to make sure your head is on right first," the green cloaked teen smiled.

Raven rolled her eyes at this. She hated it when they tried to do interventions. _'Waste of time_'she thought. She knew this was probably Knowledge's idea. It most often was.

"Look Knowledge, is this really necessary?" she sighed.

"Yes, quite I'm afraid," Knowledge stated with just a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"Fine, let's hurry this up," Raven said impatiently.

"Not just yet. We're not all here."

Raven looked at her yellow cloaked self with a raised eyebrow. The other three had come up and now stood in a semi-circle around Raven. Brave, Happy, Knowledge, and Timid; there were only two missing. One was Rage: she was destructive and unruly, all of her father's traits. She was a large part of who Raven was but could not be involved with anything constructive. The other missing one was Rude. She was all of the sarcastic and lazy traits Raven had inside her. She was harmless enough but was almost as useless as rage was when it came to getting anything constructive done.

"Tell me we aren't waiting on Rude?" Raven scoffed. "She will never show up. And if she does it will be tomorrow some time!" she said, agitated.

"Yes, we are waiting on her. And someone else," Knowledge answered flatly.

Raven now went from confused and annoyed to angry. "Rage! Really?! What could she possibly have to add to this?"

"Other than your attitude, nothing," Knowledge shot back. "It is not Rage I am speaking of."

"Oh, I told you this was going to be a bad idea. She is upset with us now," Timid whimpered, hiding behind Happy as best she could.

Raven quickly thought about it. _'Who could it be?' _she asked herself. She certainly had other emotions but none were as prominent as those six. _'Why would anyone else need to be involved with this? Pride, Fear, Admiration, god forbid, Lust. No, none of those are strong enough to affect my day to day life.'_

"Oh c'mon Rae. Why the long face? You will like this person, I promise," Happy beamed.

"They are here," Knowledge said as she directed the groups gaze to the two figures now standing there. "Now we can get started."

Raven looked over and sure enough, there stood Rude wearing her stained and dirty orange cloak. Behind her stood the other emotion Knowledge spoke of. Raven did not know who she was. She looked like Raven of course, they all did, but this one wore a deep purple colored cloak. It was clean and well kept, almost as if it had never been worn before.

"Who is that?" she asked looking over at Knowledge. "I've never seen her before."

"Yes, that's why we are all here. You may not realize it yet but you have given birth to a new you today," the yellow cloaked girl said as she adjusted her glasses.

"What?!" Raven asked as she took in what Knowledge had told her.

"I could try to explain it to you Raven, but I think it's best if you go speak to her yourself. We will wait here," Knowledge motioned over to the purple emotion that now stood alone as Rude made her way over to the group.

Raven left Knowledge's side without saying a word. She wasn't sure what she was supposed to say to her. She hoped she would do most of the talking.

"Hello Raven," she said with a warm and soft tone to her voice as Raven walked over. "It's good that we can finally talk."

"Who are you?" Raven asked curtly.

The new emotion smiled slightly at the question. "That is both an easy and complicated question to answer," she said as she looked over at the other emotions that were now talking amongst themselves. "I am more powerful than all of them combined, but I'm also the meekest."

"Where did you come from?" Raven asked with a slightly gentler tone to her voice this time.

"Hmm, again not an easy answer. I have always been here to a degree, I suppose. But Rage and Timid kept getting in the way, keeping me from truly living," she explained.

"Rage and Timid? Why do they have a problem with you?"

"Oh my dear, they don't have a problem with me personally. Rage's cries of fury are much too loud for her to hear or care about anyone else. And Timid well, she always has lessened to me but she was always too afraid of what Rage would do if she found out I was around," she said as she took Raven's hand, pulling her in to a tight embrace. "You need me in your life Raven, now more than ever."

Raven pulled away gently from her grasp. "How…how can you be here? You were never meant to be a part of me."

"Didn't I already tell you I am powerful? But I still needed a doorway. Someone that would reach out to me. Affection, she was the one that truly awakened me."

"Affection…?" Raven thought for a moment. "…Beast Boy."

The emotion brightened up as a soft smile spread from ear to ear, "Mm hmm."

"Wow," Raven said with a small chuckle. "I never would have thought in a million years."

"Yeah I know, amazing isn't it?"

"But wait," Raven started, "I don't even know if he fe-"

"He does," she interrupted, "I couldn't exist if he didn't."

Raven was at a loss for words. "Oh," was all that she was able to manage.

She smiled as she began to walk back and forth in front of Raven looking up at the stars that were always present in Nevermore. "He has realized and accepted what this is long ago. But then again, he has been aware of you for a lot longer than you realize. Longer than the four month the two of you have been together.

"What do you mean?" Raven asked, still trying to piece it together in her head.

"You may have asked him out on the first date, but he's looked at you as more than a roommate long before that," she paused to let it sink in a little. "You know he saw how hurt you were after Malchior. That night he came by he wanted to ask you more but you caught him off guard when you hugged him. He didn't sleep a wink that night. It was sooo cute."

"How do you know this?" Raven asked already suspecting the answer.

"It's my job to know BB," she giggled. "He also saw how you looked at Terra. He hated making you jealous."

"I wasn't jealous! The girl was reckless and sold us out to Slade!" Raven snapped.

"Both true but you shouldn't lie to me like that. In fact you can't lie to me like that. Not when it's about BB."

Raven knew she was right; she just didn't like admitting it to herself. How did Terra become so important to him?

"So what do we do now?" Raven asked.

"Well that's up to you. The others have already gotten to know me, already accepted me. But I can't truly become a part of you until you accept me."

"I already have six voices in my head, I don't know if I can handle a seventh," she said flatly. "I do like the person I have become now. And I know it is because of him…"

The purple cloaked emotion looked deeply into Ravens eyes. "So what will it be Raven? Will you accept me?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"Oh, my head," the green Titan groaned out as he came to. He quickly realized that he was about fifteen feet up in the air suspended upside down in a tree. "How the hell did I get up here?" he said to himself. As he looked around he couldn't see any of the other Titans. "Where is everyone?"

After morphing into a cat to make his way down from the tree he tried to figure out what had just happened. He had a splitting headache, was disoriented and couldn't seem to remember much. _'Let's see. We had responded to a disturbance…somewhere.' _He tried but couldn't remember where or why. After trying fruitlessly for a few minutes he gave up and pulled out his communicator from his utility belt.

'_Man I am never going to hear the end of this from Robin_' Beast Boy reasoned as he opened the communicator to call the team leader. Nothing came on, it was completely dead. "What's the matter with this thing?" he said absentmindedly to himself. It seemed like he remembered Cyborg saying something about Starfire's not working earlier. '_Or was that a dream I had? I should really start paying more attention to him when he talks about important stuff._'

"Yes, you should dude," he answered his own question aloud.

'_Well I didn't know it was important at the time. I thought he was just making small talk.' _

"Really? You should always pay attention to him anyways, and not just let your mind wander off," he said, answering himself again.

'_I don't let my mind wander off that often. You're making it sound worse than it really is. I was paying attention to Robins briefing the other day about the new security system for the tower.' _

"No you weren't. You were imagining what the world's largest veggie pizza would taste like"

'_O yeah. That was a good day dream. I wonder witch Titan would win in an eating contest of the world's largest veggie pizza.'_

"Yes, you went through all that the other day too. After compiling stats in your head for ten minutes you had it down to you and Starfire after Cyborg refused to eat "that tofu stuff" and Raven called it dumb. Robin would join in but burn himself out early after foolishly trying to take an early lead," Beast Boy said as he began to pace back and forth under the tree he had just freed himself from.

'_Yeah, now I remember. Star has quite the appetite but she doesn't have the years of training and determination that I do,_' he thought proudly to himself. '_I would definitely win!" _

"Hmm all this talk about pizza got me hungry" he said to himself as he started walking out from under the tree. As he came to the sidewalk, looking left and right down the street he vaguely remembered this part of town. It was dark still, and he had a hard time telling exactly what street he was on.

'_Hey, I think there is a twenty-four hour pizza place around here somewhere,' _he thought excitedly to himself. '_I should go look for it.'_

"Hey! What did I just say about letting your mind wander off?" he scolded himself. "I really should work on finding the others," he attempted to reason with himself.

'_But…pizza!'_

"Mmm, pizza…"

* * *

Cyborg had made sure Raven was as safe as he could make her. He place several different sensors and monitoring devices around her and made sure to check her vitals before he left to search for Beast Boy. He had done a very thorough sweep of the destroyed building, searching both by scans and by going through what he could by hand numerous times. After what he guessed was about half an hour he stopped searching.

"BB isn't here," he sighed, relived and worried at the same time. He figured he should probably report this to Robin. He began to pull out his communicator but decided against it: it probably hadn't fixed itself yet. He decided to simply walk over to where Robin was tending to Starfire's wounds.

"Hey, I couldn't find BB. I'm thinking…" He stopped as he realized he was interrupting something that seemed intimate.

Robin stood up and gave Cyborg a slightly annoyed look but it faded quickly. "What do you mean he's not there?" he asked.

"Oh you don't mean friend Beast Boy is dead?" Starfire asked in a panicked tone of voice.

Cyborg was quick to dismiss this. "No. I would have picked him up on my scans alive or dead." Starfire seemed a little relieved to hear that. "No, I don't think he was in the building when it came down."

"So where is he?" Robin asked in a stern voice.

"I'm not sure. Maybe he made it out before the blast and was thrown somewhere by the shockwave," Cyborg said.

Robin had the look of frustration that the other Titans knew all too well. "What do you mean 'maybe'?! Cyborg this is no time for guesses and speculations! I told you to find Beast Boy! You haven't done that yet, have you?!" he barked out through clenched teeth.

"Whoa man, take it easy. I just came over to tell you I am going to go search for him in the surrounding area," Cyborg said, slightly surprised by his team leader's outburst.

"Yes Robin please, calm yourself. He was simply trying to inform you that-"

"Calm? Easy? In case you two haven't realized we just got our asses kicked. We have two team members severely wounded and another that is missing. How can you be calm?!" Robin shot an angry look at his wounded girlfriend who had risen up to a seated position when Cyborg had walked up. Startled by this, Starfire instinctively recoiled back and put sudden pressure on her wounded shoulder. She cried out in agonizing pain as she collapsed onto the ground.

Robin, realizing what he had done, immediately rushed back to her side. "Star I'm so sorry! I didn't mean…I'm not going to hurt you. I am just a little stressed out here," he said as he kneeled down to look at her wound. "I'm so sorry," he began to whisper in her ear. After a few seconds they had forgot Cyborg was there.

Not wishing to bother them further, or upset Robin any more than he already was, Cyborg made off to look for his little green friend. He had wanted to tell them to keep an eye on Raven but he wasn't really in the mood to try and talk to Robin right now. Besides, there wasn't much any of them could do to help her right now anyways.

Cyborg made his way back over to the burning rubble of the building and did one final check of Ravens vitals as he looked at the medical display on his forearm. He then made his way to the neighborhood a ways behind the destroyed toy factory.

* * *

Cyborg made his way through the office blocks in the direction that he estimated was the most likely the blast would have carried Beast Boy. It was largely abandoned office and apartment buildings with the occasional strip mall and rundown housing projects.

Cyborg had set up his scanners to search specifically for Beast Boy's genetic signature. This was a slightly more difficult way of finding him but he couldn't rely on the locater in the Titan's communicator. It was a serious problem that they weren't working. Not only did it effectively shut down all communication within the team, but they also lost their primary means of tracking one another. His search was made easier, however, by the fact that most of the surrounding area was deserted. The few remaining civilians were easy to rule out as having Beast Boy's distinct genetic pattern.

"Man, I don't know what Robin's problem is but he needs to get over it," Cyborg said to himself as he continued to make his way down the empty street. "I know he's worried about Star and Raven but he could at least calm down a little and not be such a-"Cyborg was cut off as he rounded the corner to collide with a very surprised Beast Boy.

"Ow! Hey watch where you are going you big, dumb…Cyborg!" Beast Boy squealed with joy.

"BB! Where have you been? We have been worried sick about you." He said as he reached down and helped him back to his feet. "Well at least Starfire and I were worried; Robin has just been grumpy and bitchy the whole time."

Beast Boy dusted himself off with his left hand as the right one still clutched the last slice of a veggie lover's pizza. "Dude, I was about to ask you the same thing. I woke up in a tree about an hour ago not too far from here," he said, pointing in the direction Cyborg had just come from. "I'm not sure what happened or how I got up there. I tried calling Robin on my communicator but I couldn't get the damn thing to work."

"Yeah, there is something wrong with them. I'll try and figure it out when…man are you eating pizza?!" Cyborg demanded angrily as he watched his green friend idly take a bite of his pizza.

"Oh, yeah," he chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck. "My hunger got the better of me. I was just headed back to that tree to see if I could come up with some clues as to how I got up there."

"You don't remember what happened at all?" Cyborg asked, half thinking this some sort of ill thought up joke.

"Nope. Why? What happened?" his mood sank as he saw the now very serious look on his best friend's face.

Cyborg wasn't sure where to begin. It was a lot to tell, and none of it pleasant. One friend gravely wounded and another may not make it at all. "What's the last thing you remember?"

Beast Boy looked down at his pizza absentmindedly as he thought about it. "I had just got back from the mall with Raven. I had started to go make us something to eat when Robin called us into the common room. Then me, you and Rae got into the T-car and then we went somewhere…then the tree."

Cyborg took a deep breath as he began to explain the situation. How Harley Quinn had shot Starfire and leveled an entire building that she had just knocked him into. He tried his hardest to put off the bit about Raven. He had no idea how or if she would even make it.

"Wow. Is Starfire ok?" he asked, worried about his friend.

"We don't know. Robin is with her right now. But, Beast Boy, that's not all," Cyborg said, taking in a deep breath.

Beast Boy's heart sank. He knew there was one other Titan that was left. "What is it Cyborg?" he asked quietly as his eyes locked with Cyborg's.

"It's Raven. She got the worst. Harley broke her jaw and crushed her rib cage. It would have killed a normal human. She is in a trance right now trying to heal herself but her wounds are very bad. I don't know if she will make it." Cyborg was cut off as Beast Boy dropped the remaining few bites of pizza, he morphed into a peregrine falcon, and took flight. Before Cyborg could even tell him which direction she was in, he was gone.

"So I guess I'll just walk back then," he sighed.

* * *

For those of you who don't know the peregrine falcon is the worlds fastest bird in a dive, it can reach speeds up to 175mph. Its not the fastest bird in level flight, however, but I have always liked falcons so I decided to go with that for BB. Hope you enjoyed the chapter I will try and update soon. Please leave a review.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Beast Boy had been in countless fights in his lifetime. He had been beaten, shot at, blown up, and almost crushed several times. And at times, sure, he feared for his life. But he had always had a very strong survival instinct and it had never failed him before. It had helped to numb the pain and more importantly the fear he felt. It was what made him so resilient when backed into a corner. His fear never outgrew his willpower.

But this time it was different. It wasn't fear of pain or injury. It wasn't his body and mind pushing the fear out, telling him to fight harder, to give more, to destroy your enemy before he destroys you. No, for all of his many animal instincts and years of combat experience he was lost. This fear was set right in his soul and it was quickly consuming him from the inside out.

He wasn't sure what it was but he knew where to go; knew where all of his friends were now. It was unlike anything he had ever felt before. He could 'sense' all of them like there was a giant arrow pointing to their location. He had always been able to track them by their scent; he knew that each one of them had a specific 'taste' they left in the air wherever they went. But this was like an extension of his body, his own being.

He could feel Cyborg behind him, bewildered and confused with a hint of frustration. He knew it was probably because of him and the state that Cyborg found him in. '_I would be pissed too if I found me wandering around eating pizza while the team, my friends, lay injured and in need of help._'

He was now flying as fast as he could to where his friends were. He had recalled what had happened after Cyborg gave him the rundown. '_I left Raven there by herself. Oh god._' He could make out the burning rubble below him and he knew he had arrived.

He could feel the immense pain that Starfire was in as she tried to not let it show. She was always trying to think of her friends and more importantly Robin first before she would have anyone trouble themselves for her. She really was the most innocent and human person on the team. And seeing as she was an alien that was saying something.

And right by her side, as always, was Robin. He was a storm of emotions right now. He was a mixture of rage, anger, trepidation, and concern. '_No wonder why that guy is always on edge. He never knows what to feel._' Beast Boy couldn't imagine how he ever survived before the Titans.

Then he felt her. It was Raven but a cold and lifeless shell of the woman she used to be. '_Raven!_ _Hang on, I'm coming!_' Beast Boy, still in his falcon form, swooped down as fast as he could. In seconds he was by her side on the rooftop once more.

Morphing back into his human form, he kneeled down beside her. She was lying in a prone position with her head to the side. Her eyes were shut delicately, not clenched closed as they would be if she was in pain or if she was trying to ignore him like she did so often. She was so still, so calm, she looked as if she was sleeping. Her violet hair had fallen over her face but he could still make out her features. He had never seen her asleep before. Sure, he had seen her passed out on the couch in the common room, or in the T-ship on a long flight with the side of her face plastered against the glass canopy of her cockpit. But she had never looked this peaceful.

_One night a few weeks after they had started dating they were alone in the tower. Robin and Starfire had gone out on a date and Cyborg had meeting with Bumblebee to discuss new security systems or something for the Titans East tower. Beast Boy didn't remember exactly, he was too excited that he got the whole evening alone with Raven. Arranging dates was difficult to do while trying to avoid raising the rest of the team's suspicions. After some effort he had convinced Raven to come out of her room and join him in the common room to watch a movie. He had picked a Kevin James movie thinking that even Raven would find it funny.  
_"C'mon Rae. Everyone likes Kevin James," _he reasoned with her. And for lack of anything productive to do she agreed to join him. She sat next to him on the couch, though not too close-she was still getting comfortable with the idea of being with someone. Much to Beast Boy's surprise she never once laughed or even giggled. He could have sworn he saw the slightest of smiles a couple of times but it wasn't anything much. About halfway through the movie he had given up and decided to turn it off. Raven wasn't enjoying it anyways. He was sad and upset but he didn't want her to waste the rest of the night when she could be doing something she would enjoy. Just as he was about to get up he felt a nudge on his left shoulder. He looked over to see a sleeping Raven, her head resting on his shoulder at what looked to be an uncomfortable angle. He was so shocked he didn't move an inch. He even went as far as to do his best to draw in his breaths slowly as not to disturb her._

_Forty-five minutes later the credits began to role. He didn't even notice; his eyes were fixed on the girl at his side. Her mouth was agape with a thin bead of drool running from her mouth and trailing down his sleeve. Every once in a while she would let out a solitary snore or grunt and mumble in her sleep. He sat there, taking it all in as he realized that this was quite possibly the most beautiful thing he had ever seen in his entire life. _

_He couldn't resist any more. He knew she would wake up but he didn't care. He gently reached up to brush the hair from in front of her face. He slowly turned his head down as he inched closer to her. She suddenly let out a snort and snapped her head up quickly. Her forehead met Beast Boy's nose with a loud crack. He recoiled in pain as he crashed to the ground. _

_Raven jumped to her feet_ "Beast Boy what happened?!" _she asked, trying to figure out what had just happened. _

"Oh nothing. I uh, just um…nothing," _he mumbled out, cupping his hand over his bleeding nose._

_Raven looked at him for a moment then glanced over at the movie that was still on. She was able to tell it was near the end of the credits as the song list was now scrolling up the screen. Feeling very awkward she decided she needed to get away from this as fast as possible._ "I'm going to bed Beast Boy," _she said_ _as she quickly flew out of the room. _

"Yeah, Sure. Had a good time with you tonight Raven," _he said to himself as he walked into the kitchen_ _to get a wet rag for his nose._ "Best movie ever."

Beast Boy looked down at Raven, now lying unconscious on the roof top. She looked so peaceful and happy. It was easy to forget what she had gone through.

"Raven I don't know if you can hear me but please you have to be ok. You have survived worse than this," he said quietly, kneeling down beside her. In truth she probably hadn't been in worse shape before than she was now. Even with the whole thing with her father she was never in real physical peril. Her soul, her team, and the world sure, but her body never suffered this kind of abuse. He wasn't sure how she healed herself when she went into one of her trances but he knew she had to pull through. She just had to.

"Please Rae, we can't lose you here. I can't lose you. Please wake up," he said. He wanted so badly to reach down and pick her up in his arms but he knew he couldn't risk it with her back injury. The last thing he wanted to do was to make it worse. "I don't know how this will work if you're not around. Who will tell me my jokes are stupid, or that I am acting childish? Who else could put up with all the stupid things I do?" he choked out, his voice becoming weak and shaky.

He quickly went over what had happened and tried to think of something he could do but was unable to come up with anything. He couldn't even move her, let alone render first aide. He felt completely helpless. He knew Raven was her own best chance at recovery.

He laid down on his side beside her, trying to get a better look at Raven's face. '_Cyborg said her jaw was broken, didn't he?_' he thought to himself. It didn't look broken or dislocated in any way. He gently reached up, being careful not to move her; he brushed her hair back away from her face. "Wow, you really are the most beautiful person on the planet, you know that?" he spoke softly. "If you could hear me I know you would never believe me," he said as he let out a small laugh. "How was I lucky enough that, out of six and half billion people, I'm one of the ones that can say I know the only living angel on Earth?" He leaned and delicately kissed her on the lips. They were warm and soft, he could have stayed like that all night.

"I'm no angel Beast Boy," Raven said quietly.

Beast Boy gasped. "Raven! You're ok!" Instinctively he reached over and wrapped his arms around her in huge hug.

"Ahhh!" Raven cried out in pain as he grabbed her. "I'm not ok, I'm just awake! Get off me!"

Beast Boy immediately let go. "I'm sorry. I'm just so happy you're not dead."

"Not yet I'm not. Do something like that again and you might be though." She shot him a glare, winceing in pain as she got herself up into a seated position. "I'm still very sore," she said as she reached up to rub her jaw.

He suddenly wondered how much of that she had actually heard. As he ran through his head what all he had said to her, trying to figure out how best to approach this, someone behind them on the roof cleared their throat.

Cyborg stood there rather awkwardly looking at the two siting on the roof. "I, um, was just was coming up here to check on Raven. I saw she had woken up," he said, holding up his arm to show Raven's vitals displayed there.

Beast Boy looked around the rooftop, only now noticing the various sensors placed there. "Yeah, she had just got up when you got here."

"I've been here for about five minutes. She's has been awake for about ten minutes though," Cyborg stated.

Beast Boy felt his face turning the brightest shade of red as he slowly glanced back at Raven. She simply returned the sheepish smile, as her face was almost as red as his.

"So," Cyborg said looking down at the two of them. "Who wants to explain what I just saw?"

* * *

A/N: I don't own Teen Titans. If I did BB and Raven would be together in the show.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Once all of the Titans were gathered in the parking lot below they were finally able to do a damage assessment. The team was reunited but two of them were worse for wear.

Raven had admitted that she had healed the more serious of her injuries but was going to need some time to be fully healed. Raven groaned slightly as she walked or moved her back in any way, which was hard to avoid. Her jaw was stiff, and every word was a struggle to get out. She kept her sentences short and to the point.

Starfire had it just as bad. No one knew exactly what the blast from Harley's gun did to her. She had felt some of the pain subside but there was an odd, unsettling burning sensation coursing through her body.

"Please, Robin, I wish to go home," she pleaded meekly.

"We will soon. I promise," he reassured her in a soft and kind tone. "But we need to report what happened first. Please hang on a little longer."

The Jump City Police had arrived on scene and had begun to secure the area. This was a common occurrence in this city. They had learned to just let the team do what they could and keep the public away as much as they could.

Robin, acting as the team's representative as was normal, went to talk to the police chief on scene.

While Robin was speaking with the police the other four Titans took stock of what had happened that night. They had barely made it through the night's events when they came to the realization that Harley Quinn was still at large.

"I wonder what's going to happen now." Cyborg said in an uneasy tone. "It's definitely not a good thing that she's is running loose in the city"

Beast Boy walked up beside his friend after helping Raven over to a nearby bench to sit down. "You know Robin, he will undoubtedly get obsessed and paranoid. We will never hear the end of it 'till she's captured."

"Yep. And that means he's just going to be a joy to be around," Cyborg said sarcastically.

Both the teens stood watching their leader speaking with a group of police. "This night is only getting started," Beast Boy sighed. The boys turned to look at Starfire and Raven on the bench. Starfire had made her way over to Raven and taken a seat next to her. "What about the girls? Do you think they will be ok?" Beast Boy asked, thinking about the injuries they had both suffered. "They're are both going to need some time to heal."

"Yeah. I still need to run some tests on Star when we get back to see if I can figure out what exactly that…gun did." Cyborg looked over at his friend and figured now was probably the best time to ask before he had time to think up a good excuse. "So what exactly was that between you two up there?" he asked, gesturing up towards the roof.

Beast Boy was caught off guard by this. "Heh, well umm…" He knew he would have to tell Cyborg about them eventually but he was hoping it wasn't after he caught them. "How much of that did you see?"

"Enough. Spill it."

"Well it's kinda a long story"

"I got time," Cyborg said sternly, his frustration growing.

"Shouldn't we get her over here so you can hear her side of the story?" Beast Boy offered as a nervous smile crept across his face.

"Stop stalling!" Cyborg barked.

He wasn't going to let this go, Beast Boy realized. "Ok. It started about seven or eight months ago." Just then he got a huge break as Robin returned from speaking with the police.

"Alright guys, everything is settled here. I have spoken with them and they will handle the cleanup. They have arrested a few of Harley's men but most got away. They will question them and let us know if they come up with anything that could help us track her down," Robin said in a very commanding tone of voice.

"I think the girls are stable enough that they can survive the ride back. But I want to take a look at them when we get back just to be sure," Cyborg reported.

"That's good. We need to make sure she is ok," Robin said looking over to the bench where the girls were.

Cyborg and Beast Boy glanced at each other. "You mean both of them right?" Beast Boy asked.

"That's what I said," Robin said dismissively as he walked over to the girls. "The two of you get the T-car ready."

After Robin had begun talking with the girls Cyborg turned to Beast Boy. "Man did you catch that?"

"Yeah," Beast Boy said flatly as he turned to walk to the T-car, "and so it begins."

* * *

The ride back to the tower was a quiet one. No one knew what to say exactly. They all had plenty on their minds, sure, but no one wanted to talk about it.

Once they got inside Cyborg led the girls to the medical bay. Robin, as expected, went straight to his evidence room.

That left Beast Boy alone. He had wanted to go with Raven but he knew that would just give Cyborg further reason to question him. He looked at his watch; it was a little after 3:00am. They were only gone for about four hours but it seemed like a lot longer. Beast Boy, with a lack of anything better to do, went to his room.

It was cold and uncomfortable in his room. Beast Boy figured it was probably due to the events of the evening. They seemed to permeate and weigh everything down. He should try and get some sleep, he knew, but he just couldn't bring himself to climb into bed. He was very tired but sleep seemed somehow like a waste right now.

The sight of her lying there lifeless had just now started to sink in. Beast Boy rarely took anything too seriously, all of his friends knew this. But he cared deeply for all of them. Even Robin with all of his bossiness and strict attitude was still his friend. He wouldn't handle it well if any of them fell in battle. But death came with the territory, they all knew this. They simply tried not to think about it.

But Raven was different. She wasn't just another teammate, wasn't simply a friend. She was so much more. Always was. The title of girlfriend wasn't the difference, it was a pointless label. She knew what it was. He knew what it was, or at least he thought he did. Tonight had made him approach it in a new way. It seemed different when he looked at her on the ground. The fear of loss had never been so strong in him before.

He couldn't sit here and do this. All these thoughts of Raven's death were starting to bother him. He decided his time would be better spent in the gym. He needed to clear his head.

* * *

Robin paced back and forth in his evidence room, going over what had just happened in his head. He hated the way things had gone tonight. They were utterly unprepared for this. His first thought was to call Bruce and demand he tell him everything he knew. But he abandoned this idea quickly once he realized he had absolutely no idea what to say.

He started thinking back to what he did know about Harley Quinn. She was brutal and truly an evil person but she was also quite insane. What's more she knew she was insane and had no problem embracing it. Mix that with the fact that she was once a successful and extremely intelligent psychiatrist, Harleen Quinzel.

She wouldn't act alone. '_She is either being ordered to do so by the Joker, or she is doing it to impress him. Whatever the reason this can't be good._'

'_I will get the team together tomorrow and we will start sweeping the city_' Robin thought to himself.

He made his way back to his room for some much needed sleep.

* * *

Cyborg had finished his scans on Starfire and couldn't determine what, if anything was wrong with her. "How do you feel Star?" Cyborg asked.

"Much better. I am not sore anymore and the odd feeling is almost unnoticeable now," she stated in her usual cheery, however slightly tired voice. "I believe I just need a good night's rest."

Cyborg judged her response for a moment but couldn't think of a better idea for her than some rest. "Well ok Star, go get some rest. But come find me if anything starts feeling out of the ordinary. Ok?"

"Of course friend. I will be off to bed now. Goodnight Raven," she called back the empath who sat in the corner.

"Night," came a dull, flat response.

Cyborg watched Starfire leave the room and turned to Raven in the corner. "So you say you're all healed up?" Cyborg said with a gentle smile.

"Yes. But like I said just sore." Her jaw felt a little better but she still tried to speak as little as she could. "It should be fine tomorrow."

Cyborg nodded and walked over to the computer terminal and logged both the girls' results in. He heard Raven get up and make her way to the door, "leaving?" he asked.

Raven stopped at the door and turned to him, "Yes. I need sleep. Goodnight."

"Hey wait Rae." Cyborg turned to speak to her before she got the chance to leave.

"I'll come get you if anything happens," she replied flatly.

Cyborg smiled. "Good to know but there is one other thing I was going to ask you."

"What?"

A wiry grin spread across Cyborg's face. "What exactly was going on with Beast Boy on the roof tonight?"

Raven stared blankly at him for a moment. "Goodnight," she said before walking out the door and making her way to her room.

Cyborg's smile evaporated. "…Damn it…"

* * *

A/N: A short chapter sorry. But I wanted to get it posted on my birthday today. I know not a lot happens in this one but I would still like some reviews. I will have chapter 9 up soon.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"_Come on Dick. They aren't going to wait forever," he said, looking down on the boy struggling to get the last of his costume on._

"_I'm hurrying Dad, ok!" he said as he finally got himself in order. "Besides, The Flying Graysons wouldn't exist without me."_

_The tall dark haired man cracked a smile. "Hey you know your mom and I were The Flying Graysons long before you came around." _

"_Yeah, but it was just an act then. But now, since I got here, it's a show," Dick shot back playfully. _

_They both exited their trailer and began to walk to the large red and white circus tent where their man_y _fans awaited. He had done it many times in his young life but he knew it would never get old. This was_ _his life. He could barely believe it._ 'This was going to be a good night' _he thought to himself._

"_Did you tell your mother happy birthday?" his father asked._

"_I told her this morning before me and Raymond went out to see the town," Dick said as they walked into the tent underneath a giant banner. It read 'For one night only Haly's Circus proudly presents The Flaying Graysons'. He looked up at the banner for a moment. "Why does Mr. Haly do that? We are here for three nights. Six shows." _

"_I don't know," his father said with a sigh. "He claims that it makes our opening night bigger. That we get more money that way."_

"_Oh,"_

"_But our last night in town is always our biggest money maker. Always has been." He said, shaking his head._

"_There you two are!" a tall, lean, muscular woman said as she walked over to the two of them. "We are on in five minutes."_

"_Sorry honey. Dick here was dragging his feet," his father reported, rolling his eyes._

"_Sorry mom," the boy said with a smile. "Have you seen Raymond around?"_

"_No. I haven't seen him since the two of you got back a few hours ago. And speaking of which, you know I don't like it when the two of you just run off and go 'exploring' or whatever it is you call it." _

_His father stepped over and put an arm around his wife's shoulder. "C'mon honey, they're kids. Let them have a little fun."_

_She gave him a stare. "Fun I don't mind. But having two young boys running off by themselves, especially in Gotham City, isn't very smart."_

"_Honey we run them from one end of the country to the other for eight months out of the year. They should be able to just blow off some steam every once and a while. Besides it could be worse, it could be Bludhaven."_

_Dick brightened up as he saw his friend Raymond running over to him. "Here you go Dick," Raymond said as he handed him a small wrapped package. "Hi and bye Mr. and Mrs. Grayson," he called back as he ran off._

_Dick turned to smile at his mom. "You see mom, I had good reason to run off. I had to get you a birthday gift."_

"_Why did Raymond have it?" his dad asked._

"_I had him wrap it and hide it in his family's trailer. Here, open it quick before we go on," Dick said. _

_His mother took the gift from his hands and looked it over. It was about the size of a tissue box. And was slightly heavier then she expected. It was hastily wrapped with newspaper and topped with a crudely fashioned bow made of what appeared to be some type of twine. _

"_Go on, open it," his father encouraged._

_She pulled the paper off in somewhat of a hurry, knowing that they would be called to the center of the ring any second now. She found that there was a plain white box inside with a small diamond logo on the top._

"_Dick did you get me jewelry!?" she asked with a tone that took Dick by surprise. At first he thought she was mad or he was in trouble but then she finally opened the box to reveal what was inside._

_Her eyes light up with a glow of happiness that he had never seen before. A huge smile came across her face as she took out the bracelet the he had bought earlier that day. It was gold and had two birds on the top with jewels set in the eyes._

"_Dick, it's beautiful. Are these…doves?"_

"_They're robins. I remember once when I was young that you told me robins were you favorite bird. You said that they were beautiful and graceful creatures," he said with a grin._

"_Wow" his father said, looking the bracelet over. "How did you afford this son?"_

"_My secret," Dick answered._

_His mom bent down and gave him a hug that seemed to last forever. Jimmy walked around the corner. "They are ready for you guys now," he said as he walked past them._

"_Ok Dick, I'll look at it more after the show. We have got to get out there," she said as all three of them made their way out to the center of the ring._

_They all waved to the crowd as they made their way up to position high above the ring. They were the star attraction and he loved every minute of it. They almost always preformed their trapeze act without the use of a safety net. It was this danger and suspense that made people always flock to see them._

_His parents always preformed the first couple of stunts before Dick made his way out onto the lines. As they started the show Dick turned to give the crowd one last wave. Then he heard the entire audience gasp and begin to scream. _

_Dick quickly turned to check on his parents. He watched in horror as both their bodies fell to the ground. They landed head first with a loud snap._

* * *

"No!" Robin screamed as he sat up in bed. He looked around his room as his grogginess quickly faded. "Only a dream," he groaned out to himself as he looked over at the clock that sat on his nightstand. "10:15. I over slept."

Robin crawled his way out of bed and moved towards the shower. He was still very tired. He didn't get a very restful night's sleep. He hoped a cold shower would help wake himself up.

After he had finished getting dressed he made his way to the common room. He wanted to go see if Starfire was in her room but he didn't want to disturb her if she was still resting. As he walked through the sliding doors he looked up to find the room completely empty.

He knew there was a lot to do today but he was so hungry it was hard to focus on anything else. He made his way into the kitchen. He noticed there was a pot of coffee sitting there, already made. Raven's doing, he figured. She didn't drink it herself but since she was usually the first one up she would make some for the rest of the team every once in a while.

He grabbed a mug from one of the cabinets and poured himself a cup. "Eh, it's old," he said with a grimace. Robin didn't care, he needed the caffeine.

As he finished off the last few drops that were left he turned his attention to his stomach. He needed something quick. He got a bowl from one of the other cabinets and got the box of Wheaties from the counter top. The box was almost completely full; he was the only one that ever ate them. All the other Titans with the exception of Raven only ate the sugary kid's cereal. Beast Boy and Cyborg even got Starfire into the habit of eating them.

As Robin sat down on the couch to eat his breakfast he picked up the remote and turned on the T.V. There was some news report about the events of the previous night and a description of Harley Quinn. Robin really didn't want to hear this. He flipped the channels 'till he found a 'Roadrunner and Coyote' cartoon. He watched until he finished his cereal.

After he put his empty bowl in the sink and turned off the T.V. he made his way to the evidence room. On the way he walked past Cyborg's room. He peeked in to see if he was in there but he was nowhere to be found.

"Where is everyone?" he wondered to himself.

Once he was inside his evidence room he shut and locked the door. He didn't want to be disturbed while he went over everything from the night before.

"Why?" he kept saying to himself over and over again. "Why would she go to all the trouble?" He sat at the computer going over every file he had on the Joker and Harley. He knew most of it by heart but he went over it with a meticulous determination. Robin looked for any past crimes that the Joker Crew may have committed in Jump City, or any connections to any criminals that commonly operated here.

There were plenty of banks in Jump City from which a large fortune could be made for anyone bold enough to try. "But why would the Joker send Harley here to do that?" The Joker robbed banks from time to time but it almost always was to get the attention of Batman.

"Why would she be here?" He just couldn't figure it out. "She wouldn't be here just to harass me. There has to be something I'm missing."

Just then an alert popped up on the monitor. 'Incoming encrypted message' the electronic voce reported. He knew what that this was not good. He only ever got encrypted messages from the Watchtower or the Batcave.

_A wave of nervousness came over Robin. "Acknowledged, allow connection," he answered _

_'Making connection,' the computer voce responded. Robin anxiously looked at the screen while the link was being made to the person on the other end. '__Please be Diana, please be Diana, please be Diana__'_

_"Dick, its Bruce."_

_'__Damn it!__'_

_Bruce Wayne appeared on the monitor dressed in a suit and tie but was sitting in his chair in front of the main computer in the Batcave. "Alfred told me that you wanted to speak to me."_

_Robin had forgotten about his conversation with Alfred the day before. With all that had happened since then it was understandable. "Well I did have a question about my team." _

_"Alfred gave me the rundown. I don't see why you need my help Dick," he said in his usual deep voice. _

_"Well actually there is something far more important I need to talk to you about now," Robin said with seriousness that Bruce took notice of._

_"What is it Dick?"_

_"Quinn is here in Jump city," Robin said flatly._

_"What?" came a plain response over the line._

_"We had contact with her last night. I thought she was still locked up."_

_"She escaped Arkham Asylum a few months ago. We haven't been able to get a fix on her location yet."_

_"She escaped and you didn't tell me about it? Thanks for the heads up Bruce," he complained._

_"__'I'll watch over my city, you watch over yours,__' isn't that what you told me a couple of years ago?"_

_Robin felt the sting of an 'I told you so' attitude coming from Batman. He decided the best bet was to just take it in stride and keep going. "Anyways, she lured us into a trap. Her and twenty of the Joker's gang. She seriously wounded one of my team members and almost killed another one." _

_"What did she say once she was in custody?" he asked._

_Robin dreaded explaining this to him. "Uh, she isn't in custody. In the confusion of the fight she got away."_

_There was a silence on the other end of the line as Robin watched the expression on his former mentor's face change in to an expected scowl. "What?! Harley Quinn is at large in Jump City?!"_

_"Calm down, I have been going over data files on her all morning. We will do a systematic sweep of the whole city once I'm done here."_

_"You never should have let her get away in the first place!" he barked._

_"I know. I just need to figure out why she is here and then we will have her."_

_"__You__ are the reason Dick! That is only thing in Jump City of remote interest to the Joker. You have one night. If you don't have results by tomorrow I'm heading over there. Batman out."_

_Robin stared at the blank screen for a moment as he tried to process what Bruce had just told him. In six years he never had to ask for help from the Justice League or Batman. This was bad. How would he explain this to the rest of the team?_

_And then there was the other thing. "Me? She is here because of me? My friends almost died because of me. Starfire almost died because of me…"_

* * *

_A/N: I don't own any DC characters or any DC organization mentioned here in. _

_Please leave a review. I really appreciate them. And thank you to all who have reviewed so far._

_And one final HUGE thank you to my beta reader Gweneveire. Without here this story would be a grammatical nightmare. _


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Robin left his evidence room with a lot on his mind. '_He is coming here, to Jump City'. _This wasn't good. The first time he'll see Bruce in six years and it is because he is coming to clean up his mess.

Robin was hoping against hope that they would be able to find Harley before tomorrow but he knew that wasn't likely. She had over a twelve hour head start on them and she had the advantage of numbers on her side. This wasn't looking good.

He knew he needed to gather up the team and start the search but he couldn't resist the urge he had to go check on Starfire. He looked at the clock on the wall. 1:15 pm. '_She will be up by now_', he figured.

He had been somewhat distant from her for the past few days. He wasn't going out of his way to be, he just couldn't find enough free time. _'I hope she didn't think I'm avoiding her.'_

He arrived in front of her door. He hesitated for a moment as he thought of what to say. He never could come up with just the right thing to say to her. He didn't know if it was a good or a bad sign that she could so easily take him out of his comfort zone.

He knocked gently, not loud enough to wake her if she was still asleep but still loud enough to be heard. After a few seconds he was about ready to turn around and leave when the door finally opened. She stood there already, dressed in her usual attire save for her thigh high boots, which carelessly thrown against the wall at the back of her room.

"Robin!" she squealed as she reach out to pull him into a bear hug.

He grunted as he was lifted off his feet. "It's good to see you're feeling better Star," he managed to gasp out.

Realizing what she was doing, Starfire quickly let go. "I am sorry Robin. I did not mean to hurt you," she said, blushing slightly.

"It's ok. You didn't," he said.

"Please come in," she said as she stepped back from the doorway to let him in.

He responded with a nonchalant "sure, for a minute."

She closed the sliding door behind him out of habit. She turned to him as he moved into the center of the room but she stayed next to the door. "What brings you here Robin?"

"I wanted to check on you. You really had me scared last night."

"I am sorry. I did not wish to frighten you. I simply did not know what was wrong with me," Starfire said meekly, looking down at the floor.

Robin stood in the middle of the room at a loss for what to say. He felt like he should comfort her but he didn't know how. He went over several different things in his head but all of them sounded stupid. "I-well at least Cyborg said you were going to be alright. Didn't he?"

Starfire raised her head slightly to look at him, "He did. He said to just get some sleep." As she remembered the night before her thoughts turned to Raven. "Tell me, is friend Raven going to be ok?"

"She will be fine. She told me herself last night," he said, relieved that they had something to talk about. '_Thank god, I was worried that this was going to get awkward.'_

Starfire smiled softly. "Oh, that's good," she said as she lowered her head back down to look at the floor.

After a few moments passed he realized he had spoken too soon. After spending the next couple of minutes trying to think of something to fill the huge void that was now in between them and coming up with nothing, he gave up. He finally chose to just bring up the elephant in the room. "Starfire what's wrong? You seem like you have something bugging you."

She sighed and walked over to him until she was only inches away from him. "Robin, what's wrong with us?" she said as she looked him directly in the eyes.

She was taller than him by a few inches. He had to look up slightly to meet her gaze. "Well Star it's safe to say that none of us were on our games last night. But don't worry. We will get everything settled. We will find Harley."

"I am not referring to last night Robin," she sighed frustratedly as she walked passed him. She stood next to her bed with her arms folded and absentmindedly looked at the wall.

'_Is she pouting? Does she even know how to pout?'_ Robin's mind was racing, trying to figure out what he had done. "What is it Starfire? Please tell me what I did."

Starfire turned around to show a single tear that had formed in her eye. "Us, Robin. What's wrong with you and me? Are we not having 'the relationship' anymore?" she began to whimper as she finished speaking.

"Wha- of course we are still together Starfire. Why would you think that we werent?"

"You never seem to want to spend any time with me anymore. You are always 'on the job' as Raven puts it," she said as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

"'On the job'? What does she mean by that?" he asked curiously.

"You are always Robin. You are never just Dick Grayson."

This caught him by surprise. Though all of the Titans knew one another's real names, they rarely used them when speaking to each other. "I'm sorry Star I-"

"That's not my name!" she shouted at him.

Robin tilted his head to the side slightly, "What?"

She looked at him as thou he had just insulted her. "That's not my name. 'Starfire' is simply my name translated into your Earth's English. You know my real name, use it!"

Robin stared at her for a moment then realized she was right. About all of it. He hadn't been a good friend. He hadn't been a good boyfriend. "I'm sorry Koriand'r."

"Kori will do," she spat as she folded her arms and turned her nose up at him.

"I'm sorry Kori. Your right. I haven't been as close to you as we once were. I have been too focused on other stuff when I should have been with you. Please, the last thing I want to do is lose the most important thing in my life."

He watched her as she didn't move or say a word. She just kept that exact same pose. '_Oh she's pissed…'_

After a moment she opened her eyes to look down at him. She studied him for a minute before she finally let out a sigh and dropped her hands down to her side. "I am sorry too Dick. I just let my thoughts get carried away. Forgive me"

"I already did," he said, smiling at her. It was as if a huge weight had been lifted from his shoulders.

She quickly flew over and embraced him. It was over far too soon for Robin. They moved away from each other slowly as he began to look around Starfire's room. For the first time since he walked in, he noticed her bed was completely covered in clothes. They were all neatly folded and in almost perfect rows. As if she had done it with military precision.

"What's all that Sta- Kori?" he asked, motioning to the clothes on the bed.

Starfire got a sheepish grin on her face. "Sometimes when I am needing to think, I organize all of my garments," she said with a nervous chuckle. "I still have my shoes to go." She pointed over to the wall where boots were along with a two dozen other pairs of shoes.

Robin stared in awe at the pile of shoes Starfire had on the far wall. "Wow. When do you have time to buy all these?"

Suddenly feeling slightly embarrassed, she walked over to the wall to begin picking up the pile and somewhat carelessly throwing them in to her closet.

Robin admired her as she worked. He noticed that, without her trademark boots on, it was easy to see how short her skirt really was. She also wasn't squatting down when she picked up her shoes. '_My god, those legs go on forever.'_

After a while he realized she had stopped moving. He quickly noticed that, while still stooped over the pile of shoes, she was watching him out of the corner of her eye. He could only imagine what she was thinking now, caching him eyeing her like a piece of meat.

'_Don't just stand there, say something!'_

"Oh, I uh, mmm…"

'_Nice. Real smooth…I'm a dead man.'_

Starfire stood up and slowly walked over to him. "Robin?" She moved closer to him so that they were now only inches apart.

"Yeah Star?"

"Do you find me attractive?"

Robin let out a small, quiet laugh. "Well yeah Starfire. I've told you many times how beautiful you are. You make my day just by being in the same room with me. You're the most wonderful person I have ever met."

"Thank you." Her voice was almost a whisper now, their lips centimeters apart. "But I was asking of your baser instincts." She could see from his expression that he still didn't follow. "Robin, do you find me physically appealing?"

"…oh. Star, are you asking me if I think you're hot?" he whispered.

She nodded her head in response.

"Since the very first night I ever laid eyes on you. 'Corse that was probably helped by the fact that you kissed me like three seconds later."

Their lips finally met in a kiss that had been building for the last couple of weeks. They were both lost in the moment. Somehow they had made their way over to Starfire's bed. With one hand she hurriedly shoved all the clothes that she had neatly placed there onto the floor. With the other she pulled Robin down on top of her.

Starfire was always the more aggressive one when they had made out in the past. He had never minded that before. But this time it was different. This was more sudden and intense.

He was resting most of his weight on his left elbow while he cradled her head in his left hand. His right hand rested on the outside of her thigh. They stayed like this for about five minutes but what seemed like an eternity to Robin. Like he had died and gone to heaven.

After a while Robin realized that, in the heat of the moment, his hand that had been resting on her thigh had moved around the back of her leg and had made its way north. It was now caressing something that was decidedly not a thigh.

She suddenly shoved him off of her with such force it hurt. He rolled over onto his back and stared up at the celling. She quickly got off the bed and walked away.

'_I'm such an idiot! Oh shit, oh crap, oh god, oh no! She is going to kill me…'_

He heard the lock on the door slide closed. As he turned his head to see if she had left the room she was already getting back on the bed.

"Richard John Grayson, you are my best friend. And I love you with my whole heart, now and forever."

"Princess Koriande'r of Tamaran, you are the most beautiful creature I have ever met. I love you."

They were laying side by side. Their eyes met and they shared one small kiss.

"Robin?"

"Yes Star?"

"Be gentle. I have never done this before."

* * *

Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Raven stepped out of the T-car and made their way to the large building. Once they were inside Cyborg walked up to the security desk and spoke with the guard seated there.

"We are here to pick up prisoner 1627," he said as the guard looked him over suspiciously.

As Cyborg began to fill out some forms the other two Titans waited in the lobby. "So how do you feel?" Beast Boy asked.

"I'm fine. Most of the soreness is gone." Raven gave him the slightest of smiles. "Hey listen, I need to talk to you about some stuff later."

"Well we could talk now," Beast Boy said hopefully.

She looked back towards Cyborg, "No. We'll talk later, when we are alone."

"But it sounds important."

She turned back to him. "That's precisely why I want us to be alone Gar."

Beast Boy simply smiled at her and turned see Cyborg walking up.

"So how are the two lovebirds doing?" Cyborg said jokingly. He quickly abandoned his jest as soon as he got the 'death glare' from Raven. "He is being released to us. We have him for twenty-four hours."

"We won't need him that long." Raven said plainly.

"Here he comes" Beast Boy said, looking past his friend to the small boy being lead up in shackles.

The boy was shocked when he saw who he was being released to. "What are you turd sniffers doing here?!"

Cyborg stepped forward and grabbed a hold of him. "Get in the car Gizmo. You're going to help us out with something."

* * *

A/N: I hope ya'll enjoyed it. Please leave review.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

The T-car pulled into the underground parking garage. Cyborg shutoff the engine and the four of them piled out. As they moved into the elevator with a gaged Gizmo in tow, Raven began to sense something very odd.

The elevator's doors opened to a smiling Starfire. "Greetings friends. I see your procurement of Gizmo went well."

"Yeah we got him, but he wouldn't keep his mouth shut," Beast Boy said, pointing to the gag tightly secured over the boy's mouth. "We got him to quiet down though," he said with a laugh.

"Hey Star, does Robin know where we went?" Cyborg asked.

"He did inquire as to where all of you were, but I told him I did not know," Starfire reported in a cheery tone.

Cyborg smiled. "Thanks Star. Robin would never approve of this if we asked him first."

"Yes I agree," Starfire said as she watched the boys move out of the elevator to reveal a very shocked Raven standing there with her eyes wide and mouth agape. "Oh, greetings friend Raven. Was your trip enjoyable?" she asked in a very quiet and nervous voice.

Raven stood there for a moment before finally speaking very firmly. "Starfire, my room, NOW! We need to talk."

"…as you wish friend…"

* * *

The boys made their way into the common room and sat Gizmo down at the table. Cyborg took the seat across from him, as Beast Boy stood behind him.

"Ok, you will listen very carefully to me. We got you out the penitentiary for one reason, to help us," Cyborg spoke very slowly and clearly. "You cooperate, and I will see that your sentence is shortened considerably."

Gizmo nodded in response.

Cyborg looked up at Beast Boy. "Okay BB, you can take the gag off."

"No stinkn' way!" Gizmo shouted in response.

"Ok. Beast Boy, give Amanda Waller a call. She is always looking new recruits for her Suicide Squad," Cyborg threatened.

"Will do," Beast Boy said, reaching for his cell phone.

Gizmo's eyes grew wide with shock. "You wouldn't, and that's as good as a death sentence!"

"Only if you disobey her," Beast Boy said, leaning in from behind him to speak directly in his ear. "You know, kind of like you're doing to us right now," he said, as he waved his phone in front of his face.

"OK, you guys win. I'll help. Just don't send me to Belle Reve," Gizmo pleaded.

Cyborg smiled at him from across the table. "I knew you would see it our way."

Beast Boy reached down to lift up Gizmo's hands. As he took off the handcuffs Gizmo began to rub his wrists. "So, what do you pit sniffers need help with?"

Cyborg reached out and placed his communicator on the table in front of him.

"Huh?" Gizmo said with a curious look on his face. "You want me to fix your walkie talkie?"

"Yes, the things don't want to work anymore. Chrome Dome here has gone over every inch of them and can't find anything wrong with them," Beast Boy explained.

"Well what do you want me to do about it? I don't know a sludgen' thing about 'em," he said as he picked up the communicator and glanced at it front and back before tossing it back down on the table.

Beast Boy walked around the table to stand next to Cyborg with his phone to his ear. "Yes, may I speak with Miss Waller please?"

"Ok, I'll take a closer look at them. Put the phone down!"

Beast Boy took the phone away from his ear and pressed the 'end' button. Cyborg got up, reached over and placed a small box with an assortment of tools inside it in front of Gizmo. "Learn quickly," he said as he walked over to the living room area to join Beast Boy.

"Man, are you sure this is a good idea?" Beast Boy asked.

"Well no, it's probably not a 'good' idea but…I'm out of any other ideas," Cyborg responded, turning to look at Gizmo. "As much as I hate to admit it, he is one of the smartest people this side of the country when it comes to technology."

"What are we going to do if he can't help?"

"I don't know. And it's not just the communicators that are messing up. Last night, after I had finished with the girls, I went to set the security system and the whole defiance grid crashed. It took me a whole hour to get it back up."

"But it's a brand new system isn't it?" the green Titan asked. "Didn't you install it because it was 'more reliable'?"

Cyborg nodded. "That's right. That's what makes me think it might be a larger problem."

Gizmo stood up from the table and walked over to them. "Well there isn't anything wrong with it," he said, handing the communicator to Cyborg.

"Man you've only been working on it for five minutes!" Cyborg said incredulously. "How could you have possibly figured that out." He opened the communicator to see if it would come on. It didn't. "See! Still not working!"

"The problem isn't with your crummy toy. It's probably with your OS," Gizmo said.

"Man, that isn't possible. The operating system for the communicators is the same system we use for the Titan mainfr—." Cyborg stopped mid-sentence as he realized the problem.

"Mmm hmm. Your Titan's computer has a virus," Gizmo said with a huge grin on his face. "I'm going to need access to your mainframe."

"Oh no! You're not going anywhere near the mainframe," Cyborg protested.

"Yeah dude. Last time you were allowed access to something that belonged to us, you tried to blow up Cyborg from the inside," Beast Boy reminded him.

Gizmo looked up at Beast Boy. "Yeah, to save your stupid city _from_ Cyborg. Now do you want me to help or not?"

Cyborg looked at him for a moment before finally agreeing. "Fine. But I will be looking over your shoulder the entire time."

They both sat down in front of the main computer console. "It may take me a while to find it. But it's definitely in there," Gizmo explained.

Cyborg took a seat next to him. "Just get it done."

Beast Boy made his way to the sliding double doors that led from the common room. "I'm going to go find Robin. Let him know what's going on."

"What's going on Beast Boy?" Robin asked as he walked into the common room.

"Oh, um," Beast Boy began.

"What's he doing here?!" Robin demanded as he noticed Gizmo at the main computer.

"Calm down," Cyborg said as he got up from the computer to walk over to Robin. "We brought him here to help us figure out what's wrong with our communicators."

"Then why is he on our main computer?" Robin asked angrily.

Beast Boy interrupted. "He said he thinks there might be a virus in the system and—"

"Was I asking you?!" Robin cut him off as he turned to shoot a glair in his direction.

Beast Boy threw up his hands in defeat. "Whatever man, I don't need this. I'm going to go find the girls," he sighed in frustration as he turned to leave the room.

"Cyborg you don't just bring a known criminal into our home because you need tech support." Robin scolded.

"Look Robin, Gizmo may be a criminal," Cyborg started, trying to remain as calm as he could, "but he is the only one in this city that has a chance of helping us."

"And why the hell didn't you run this by me first?"

Cyborg's patience was waning, "well to be honest I was trying to avoid this 'pleasant' conversation as long as possible."

"You know your sarcasm isn't appreciated Cyborg!"

"And your overbearing hyper-paranoia isn't appreciated ether!" Cyborg barked in response. "If there is a virus, Gizmo can help us by looking for it."

"Not looking for, found." Gizmo called out from his seat in front of the computer. "If you two girlies are done having your cat fight I can show you what's wrong here."

Cyborg and Robin exchanged irritated stares before they walked over to Gizmo.

"What do you got?" Cyborg said flatly.

"Well you see, somehow someone was able to infect just about every single system in your crummy tower. This would account for data files being deleted, security system going offline, and your communicators not working. Hell I'm amazed that your cell phones and tin man here still work. I mean this virus is everywhere," Gizmo stated.

"How would someone get this into the tower?" Cyborg asked.

"How do we know that you or the Hive didn't plant it?" Robin interrogated.

Gizmo scoffed at the comment. "No, it wasn't us. You see the time stamp of your first data loss? That was over two weeks ago. Me, Mammoth and the rest of the Hive Five, with the exception of Jinx, were still in jail at that time."

Both the titans looked over the information displayed on the screen. He was right, it couldn't have been them.

"And besides," Gizmo continued, pointing at the computer screen, "whoever did this had to of used a burst transmission. That's the only way they could have infected such a wide variety of systems in your tower. That kind of tech isn't simple or cheap."

"Yeah," Cyborg commented. "You don't just build one of those transmitters in your garage or buy one on the street."

"Yep," Gizmo agreed. "Whoever did this is ether very smart, or loaded with cash. Well that was fun, you dorks can take me back now."

"Whoa, wait a minute. You're not done yet," Cyborg said.

"Hey you asked me to help you figure out what's wrong. I did. Take me back," he said, folding his arms in protest.

"Is there any way you could fix it?" Robin asked.

"Maybe," Gizmo said as a mischievous grin appeared on his face. "For the right price."

"What?"

"Full pardon. I get to walk as soon as I'm done helping you snot for brains."

Robin looked at Cyborg for a moment. Cyborg shrugged his shoulders in response.

"Ok," Robin said. "We'll see what we can do, no promises though."

"Alright" Gizmo smiled, "give me a few days and I'll see if I can come up with an anti-virus. No promises though," he added mockingly.

"Ok then," Robin said. "Cyborg can you take him back?"

"No problem," Cyborg responded.

"I'm going to go find Starfire," he said as he turned to leave the room.

* * *

"Wow," Raven said, sitting across from Starfire on her bed. "You don't think it will change you and Robin's relationship?"

"Oh, I am sure it will. But I believe it will change for the better," Starfire answered.

Raven smiled, genuinely happy for her friend. "Hey, Starfire. Can I tell you something?"

Starfire's eyes lit up. "Of course friend, I am always here for the 'girl talk.'"

"Heh, yeah. Um, you can't tell Robin about this."

"I shall not speak of this to anyone," she reassured Raven.

"Thanks Star. But I think Cyborg knows about this."

"Oh, and friend Beast Boy?"

"Well see that's the thing, it's about him."

A curious expression appeared on Starfire's face. "What is it?"

Raven shifted uncomfortably. She wasn't used to talking about her feelings to anyone. Even if it was to her only female friend. "Starfire, Beast Boy and I have been dating for the last eight months."

"Mmm yes I know. What is the problem?" she asked.

Raven couldn't believe this. "Wait, you knew?!" Raven asked, surprised by her friend's calm response.

"Raven, I am not from this planet. Many of your Earth customs still seem strange to me. I learn many new things every day. But I am still a girl," Starfire said with a very gentle tone of voice. "My only question is why did you not mention it before?"

"We were worried that Robin would have a problem with it. That he would be worried that it would jeopardize the team," Raven explained.

Starfire looked puzzled. "But Robin and I have been together for almost a year and he has never mentioned anything like that to me."

"Star, Robin is a great leader and I trust him with my life but…" Raven paused as she tried to choose her next words carefully. "He can be very…hypocritical at times."

"Oh," Starfire responded as the puzzled look on her face grew larger.

Just then a knock came from Raven's bedroom door. Raven got up to answer it and found Beast Boy standing there.

"Hey," he said, wearing one of his trademark grins.

"Hi," Raven said as she moved out of the door way to reveal Starfire sitting on her bed.

"Oh, hey Star," he waved.

"Hello Beast Boy," Starfire giggled.

"Uh, did I miss something?" he asked Raven with a raised eyebrow.

Raven chuckled lightly as she began to blush. "No."

Starfire got up and walked to the door. "I must go feed Silky. We will finish our talk later Raven," she said as she made her way down the hall towards her room.

Raven looked at Beast Boy. "You wanna go for a walk?"

"Sure!" Beast Boy said happily.

* * *

A few minutes later they were on the roof.

"You haven't wanted to come up here in a while," Beast Boy remarked.

"Yeah, I know," Raven said as she looked out across the bay. It was now late afternoon and the bay was full of boats and other various watercrafts. "So how did it go with Gizmo?" she asked, not taking her eyes off the water.

"Robin found out we brought him here. He started doing his whole drill sergeant freak out thing," Beast Boy answered, walking up to stand next to her on the edge of the rooftop.

"Oh joy," she said in her monotone voice.

"So what were you and Star talking about?"

"Just girl stuff. She knows about us."

"You told her?" he asked in a surprised tone of voice.

"No, she has known since the beginning. She just didn't bring it up out of politeness I guess."

"Huh, well I'll be damned," he said as he looked out across the bay. "What else did she say?"

Raven smiled. "Just stuff."

"Like what kind of stuff?"

"Girl stuff Gar."

He looked over at her with an amused look. She only used his real name when they were alone or when he was in trouble. He wanted to know more but he knew better than to pry. "Whatever you say Rachel."

She looked over at him out of the corner of her with a raised eyebrow and smile on her face. "You know last night when I was out, I took a little trip to Nevermore."

"Oh yeah?" Beast Boy asked as she returned her gaze to the bay out in front of them.

"Yeah, had a little chat with my 'sisters'," Raven continued, referring to her other emotions; his name for them, not hers.

"And what did they have to say?"

"Not a whole lot. But what they did say had a lot to do with you."

Beast Boy was happy to hear this. "So, does your family like me?" he said jokingly.

"Most of them do," Raven said flatly, eyes still looking forward.

"Most?" Beast Boy said with a noticeable amount of disappointment in his voice.

An evil grin cracked the side of her mouth. "Well I didn't get Rage's opinion. Wait right here and I'll go get her real quick and you can ask her yourself."

His eyes grew wide with fear. "No, no, that's ok."

Raven laughed softly. "That's what I thought."

"It's not nice to tease me like that."

"It's fun though," Raven said as she took in a deep breath. "Isn't this beautiful?" She remarked, looking out on the bay.

"Absolutely breathtaking," Beast Boy said, putting his arm around her waist and pulling her in. They locked eyes as Raven placed her arms around his neck. "The bay is pretty too," he added.

It was a cheesy line but Raven couldn't help smiling. "You know you can be really sweet when you want to be."

They shared a short kiss before being interrupted. "The hell is this?!" a very angry Robin asked, standing in the stairwell doorway.

* * *

A/N: I don't own Teen Titans or DC property (damn it!)


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

The teens made their way back down to the common room. They could barely imagine the lecture they were about to get.

They walked through the sliding doors to find a very angry looking Robin. He stood with his arms crossed and was staring daggers at them. "Which one of you wants to explain what I saw up there on the roof?" he said in a very calm tone, much to the surprise of Beast Boy and Raven.

They both looked at each other briefly as if having a silent debate as to who would begin. Raven finally stepped forward. "Robin, I can explain."

"I know you can," their leader interrupted. "The question is will I like your explanation?"

"Beast Boy and I have been—"

"Distracted." Robin cut her off again. "If you hadn't been the events of last night would have turned out a lot different," he uttered out through clenched teeth.

"What?" Raven asked, trying to understand what he meant.

"When Beast Boy was attacked you were distracted, you let Quinn get the jump on you," he said in a matter-of-fact fashion.

"Um, were you there?" she asked.

"I didn't have to be. I know what happened," Robin said, uncrossing his arms as he slowly started walking towards her. "Raven…you don't have that much experience dealing with the opposite sex."

"Excuse me?" Raven said, almost laughing at the absurdity at what just came out of his mouth.

"When you were on that roof and saw your 'first crush' get hurt you lost your focus, didn't you?"

"I…" Raven paused as she tried to calm herself down and search for the right words. "Don't presume to know too much Robin. Not you, or anyone else, know what goes on in my head."

Robin kept inching his way closer to her. "And by 'anyone else' you must mean yourself too, right?" The question was meant to be more rhetorical and hurtful than an actual inquiry.

"_He is talking down to us. We should destroy him now, make him pay, make him suffer!" _Rage seethed inside of Raven's mind. 

Beast Boy didn't like the way Robin was moving towards her. Every animal instinct in his body was screaming to protect her. To strike now before it was too late. Fighting back his animalistic side he stepped in front of Raven and placed a hand on Robin's chest to stop him.

"Dude. Back off, NOW!" Beast Boy locked eyes with the boy wonder. "What happened last night wasn't her fault. It wasn't anyone's fault."

Robin looked down at Beast Boy's hand on his chest for a moment before taking a half step back with his right foot as if he was about to square off with him, but he never raised his arms. "You know Beast Boy, I figured you of all people would know better than to have feelings for a teammate after what happened with Terra."

"How the hell can you say that?!" Beast Boy screamed. "You and Starfire have been together since Tokyo. And that was almost a year ago!"

"She and I are a lot different from you and Raven!" he said, motioning to the girl standing behind him.

"How are the two of you different?" Raven asked, feeling somewhat insulted.

"Yeah," Beast Boy added.

By this time Starfire had heard the arguing and made her way into the kitchen. She stood quietly watching the whole scene.

"We can be responsible about it. And we knew each other a lot better than the two of you do when we first started dating."

Beast Boy couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Are you saying you don't think we're responsible? You're saying I don't know Raven, or that I didn't know Terra? I knew Terra better than anyone on this damn team!"

"Yes, that's exactly what I'm saying! You knew her that well and you still didn't see her betrayal coming," Robin answered.

This hit a sore spot within Beast Boy. "You know everyone on this team liked Terra. I thought _you _liked Terra, Robin."

"I didn't like Terra," Raven said flatly.

"I did like her. She was a powerful ally and a good friend. But I would have been against any kind of relationship." Robin said.

"No one else would have a problem with me and Terra dating. I don't know why you do," Beast Boy retorted.

"I would have a problem with you dating Terra," Raven said, the concern in her voice mounting. She didn't like the direction Beast Boy was taking this conversation.

"Furthermore," Beast Boy continued, not acknowledging what Raven had said. "I could go out there right now and find her and we could live happily ever after and no one would mind and you couldn't do a damn thing about it!"

Robin looked passed Beast Boy at the now fuming Raven standing behind him.

"What the hell Gar?! How is this all of a sudden about you and her?!" Raven growled.

"Raven!" Beast Boy exclaimed as he turned to face her. "I wasn't saying that I would—"

"Save it!" she screamed. "How the hell could you say that?" she asked, as her voice began to crack.

_Oh shit…_he stretched out his hand as he began to slowly make his way toward her but was stopped when their TV was hurled in his direction. Beast Boy barely had time to move out of the way before he had to morph into a turtle to avoid getting crushed under the sofa flying towards his head.

"Don't you dare touch me!" she shouted. A shroud of dark energy surrounded her and a second later she was gone.

Beast Boy reverted back into his human form as he still wasn't quite sure what happened. "Raven?" he whimpered out as he lay on the floor next to the overturned, destroyed sofa.

Robin stood there, not believing what had just happened himself. "Serves you right," he said coldly. Part of him wanted to feel sorry for his teammate but this was exactly the thing he was trying to warn him about.

Beast Boy ether didn't hear or didn't care what Robin had just said as he quickly got to his feet. "I have to find her," he supplied as he quickly scurried out of the room.

Robin let out a sigh and hung his head down. _'I probably could have handled that better.' _As he turned around to leave the room he finally noticed her stranding there.

Starfire simply looked at him with a bewildered expression on her face. "Robin, what just happened?"

Robin suddenly got a feeling like she caught him doing something he shouldn't have. "Oh, Star, I didn't see you there," he remarked with a nervous smile. "Beast Boy and I were just having a friendly talk."

"It did not look that friendly from where I was standing," she said as she walked around the kitchen counter. "Beast Boy has done something wrong?"

Robin got tense as he saw where this was going. He needed to choose his next words very carefully. "Well no Star, he didn't do anything wrong. I just wanted them to realize that things like this need to be really thought out before rushing straight into them."

Starfire now stood directly in front of him, and being slightly taller than him, had to look down on him. Robin didn't know if she was intentionally trying to be intimidating or if she was simply trying to look him in the eyes while they were speaking. He got the same feeling he used to get when he had screwed up in front of Bruce and was waiting for the metaphorical hammer to fall.

"No, you were mad at friend Beast Boy. I saw everything, I was standing right there," she said, nodding her head in the direction of the kitchen. "You do not approve of their relationship?"

"No…I don't Star."

"Why? There has not been any problem with it so far."

Robin was confused. How could she not remember what had happened to her last night? "But Starfire, she was distracted by him. She nearly got herself killed last night because her head wasn't in the game."

"But Robin, you spent the majority of last night by my side. Is it not possible that if you had joined Cyborg earlier in combat you could have made it to the rooftop in time to help her?" she inquired.

Robin was taken aback by this. Surely she of all people would understand that he had to protect her, she was injured. "But Star—"

"Or better still, could you have not joined Beast Boy and Raven on the roof to begin with. Our chances of stopping the villain Harley Quinn would have been much better."

Robin was at a loss for words. "Starfire…you were hurt…I couldn't just leave you there."

"I am fine now. Why do you still speak to him as if Raven and I fell in combat? He was correct Robin; it was no one's fault, what happened last night."

Robin felt himself being backed into a corner. "Look Starfire," he said sternly. "It's just not a good idea. It will cause stress on the team."

Starfire could not handle what he was telling her. "Teammates should not have personal feeling for one another?"

"That's right. It will only cause friction for the team." The second Robin said that he wanted to reach out grab the words from the air before they reached her ears.

The look that spread across her face was one of utter pain. Far worse than any of the ones she showed last night. It was as if he had smashed the alien's heart into ten thousand tinny fragments. "But Robin we just…earlier…you said you loved me." He voice was small and quivering.

"Starfire what I just said came out so wrong. I do love you. I—"

"I am so foolish. I will leave Robin. I am so sorry, please forgive me," she sobbed, as tears streamed down her face. She quickly levitated away from Robin and flew as fast as she could out the common room doors.

Cyborg was making his way back into the garage under Titans Tower. The trip to take Gizmo back was an uneventful one. The two of them remained mostly quiet the whole trip there, only speaking when Cyborg ordered him out of the car.

He glanced out the window as he pulled into his parking spot. It was early in the evening now and the sun was hanging low in the sky. He wanted to have a nice relaxing evening in front of the Game Station. But he knew that wasn't going to happen. Robin would have some big plan to go out and search for Harley.

Cyborg walked out of the elevator on the top floor and began to make his way to the common room. As he rounded the first corner he bumped into a very distraught Starfire.

"Oof. Oh, sorry about that Star. Wasn't watching where I was…is everything alright?" he asked, noticing the tears she was desperately trying to wipe away with the back of one hand while the other clutched a large bag.

"I forgive you friend. I was wishing to find you anyways," she managed meekly.

"What's wrong?" he asked, studding her to figure out what had gotten her so upset.

"I must bid you a fond farewell. I will miss you a great deal friend Cyborg." She reached out and embraced him in a huge hug.

"Farewell, what? Star what happened?" he asked, only partially returning the hug.

She closed her eyes tightly and shook her head in response. "It's nothing friend. Please, when you see Raven and Beast Boy give them my love. And tell them that I have only the fondest hopes for them and their future," she said as she turned and flew off in the opposite direction down the hall.

"Where are you going now?"

"The roof. And then…Tamaran," she said remorsefully.

"Wait a minute Star you can't just up and leave like this," Cyborg protested.

She stopped in the hall once she noticed the confused expression Cyborg now wore. "Do not worried friend. I will, how does the saying go? Drop you a line sometime." She gave him a warm smile as she made her way down the hall and out of sight.

A few moments later Cyborg found Robin sitting in front of the computer in the common room.

"What the hell happened to Starfire?" Cyborg asked, confused.

Robin turned his head just enough to look at Cyborg out of the corner of his eye. "She is going back home," he said flatly before returning his attention to the computer monitor.

"Why?" Cyborg asked.

"We had a misunderstanding," Robin answered, not taking his eyes from the screen.

"About what?"

"You know that's really none of your damn business Vic."

Cyborg stared at him for a moment before cautiously speaking. "Okaaay. We're using real names now?"

Robin continued to look at the screen not saying anything.

"You seem awfully calm for a guy who just went through a break up. Even more calm for a leader of a team who just lost its most powerful member," Cyborg stated.

Robin didn't answer. After several tense moments Cyborg decided to break the silence. "So where are BB and Rae?" he asked hope it would lighten the mood.

"Gone," Robin responded plainly.

"Gone where?" Cyborg asked hesitantly. He didn't get a response. "Oh, I suppose that's none of my damn business either, right?"

Robin shot him a quiet glare before going back to typing on the computer.

"Oh, well ok then. I leave you to it then _Dick_," Cyborg retorted sarcastically. He started to the door but stopped half way there. "You know Robin, I don't know what got into you this last week but you've been acting like a real jerk. Especially the last couple of days," he said, turning to face him.

Robin stopped typing and rose from his seat. "What did you just say to me?"

"You heard what I said man. And you know it's true," Cyborg said as he closed the distance between them.

"Okay, let me get this straight. Our tower has a virus that affects almost everything that's important to our operation, Raven almost died last night, Harley Quinn is running loose in the city, and Starfire was seriously hurt last night," he answered as the tension in his voice grew more and more.

"Robin I would think that Raven almost dying would be at the top of that list," Cyborg responded.

"But she isn't dead. And she healed herself no problem. Starfire can't do that," Robin shot back.

"I know that but—"

"And Raven wouldn't have been hurt if she wasn't worried about her new crush!" Robin interrupted.

Cyborg studied what he said for a moment, "'New'? Man, they've been dating for like eight months according to Beast Boy."

"What?"

"Yeah man. They might have told you, told us all. But you had them so worried you would freak out about it they probably just figured it was easier to keep it to themselves. I just learned about it last night."

"They could have come to talk to me at any time. They were purposefully trying to hide it from me."

"Can you blame them?" Cyborg scoffed. "I mean look at the way you are reacting. You're all worked up like you're ready to pick a fight with BB!"

"They don't trust me! This team has to be based on trust," Robin growled out.

"This has nothing to do with trust. It's simply trying to avoid a chewing out," Cyborg explained as he watched Robin begin to grind his teeth and ball up his fists. "It's the same reason I haven't told you about me and Bumble Bee." This probably wasn't the best time to break that news but he couldn't help himself, it slipped out.

"What?!"Robin screamed

"Yeah. We have been together for almost as long as you and Star. About a year."

Robin locked eyes with Cyborg. "You have been lying to me too?" In that instant, Cyborg could see where the pressure that had been building in Robin for the last couple of days was about to burst.

Robin started to move toward him with a determined motion. He drew his bow staff and made for the first strike. Cyborg quickly stepped forward, raised his right arm, and deployed his sonic cannon.

"Don't try it man!" Cyborg shouted.

Robin stood at the ready, locking eyes with his former friend, debating whether or not to continue the fight. Suddenly all the lights and electronics in the tower shut off at once.

"What did you do Cyborg?!" Robin barked out accusingly.

"This isn't anything I did."

Just then a defining explosion came from the common room doors. The massive blast completely blew them off their hinges as they flew across the room and slammed into the huge glass window on the opposite side of the room.

"What the hell was that?!" Robin coughed out, getting to his feet.

The room was completely full of smoke and debris. He could barely make out the heap lying next to him as Cyborg. His ears were ringing and he was dizzy and disoriented. He stumbled his way in the direction of the explosion to try and figure out what happened when he heard it.

"Hahahaha knock knock. Nice place you got here Bird Brain," she cackled.

A/N: Well things are really starting to go downhill. I hope everyone is enjoying this story. I honestly don't see it lasting for too many more chapters. But I don't know for sure yet. Please review if you like it.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Beast Boy threw the door open as he ran out onto the roof. Raven had not been in her room when he went by. He didn't really expect her to be but he had to look. And now he was on the roof and there was no sign of her here either. Those were the only two places he could think of to look off the top of his head.

"Raven where are you?" he breathed out to himself.

He regretted every second of his argument with Robin. Not because he thought that Robin was right about them dating; really he could care less what the Boy Wonder had to say about it. No, his regret was of the fact he so carelessly blurted out _her_ name in front of Raven. _She is never going to forgive me._

Beast Boy had never been the smoothest of guys, but he liked to think he would be able to avoid some of the larger, more obvious pitfalls. But apparently that was not the case. Blatantly defending your ex in front of your current girlfriend was a Grand Canyon sized pitfall. The only way he could have made it worse was if he did it while they were making out.

Garfield walked to the edge of the roof and sat down with his feet dangling over the side. He slumped his shoulders and rested his head in his hands.

"Man, I really screwed up this time," he said to himself.

'_Yes, you have.'_

"I should have just kept my mouth shut."

'_Yeah, you should have. But it's too late for that now. She's gone.'_

"What am I going to do now?"

'_What do you mean? You go find her.'_

"But I have no idea where she could be," he sobbed softly to himself.

'_So you have been with her for eight months and you know so very little about her you can't think of a single place she would go when she's upset with you?'_

Beast Boy sat on the roof for a moment watching the sun set. "No. I have no idea. It's hopeless."

'_Where was the first place you and her ever shared a moment together? The very first time both of you let one another in?'_

He sat and thought for a moment. "The night _he_ first showed up. The Beast. After Raven was injured and kidnaped. I used that beast form to protect her."

'_Mm hmm. And?'_

"I was so guilt stricken that I had injured her. I went and sat on that rock outcropping by the shoreline," he said, as a smile appeared on his face. "Beast Man," he chuckled to himself as he recalled the talk they shared. "I 'ruined the moment,' she said."

'_There is your answer'_

"Haha I figured it out," he shouted triumphantly.

'_You figured out nothing. I held your hand and walked you through it. Stop shouting like an idiot and shut up!'_

"HEY! YOU SHUT UP! Tell me to shut up."

Just as he was about to stand up a large muscular tattooed arm reached around his neck and locked him in a chokehold. Whoever had grabbed him was large and was able to lift him nearly a foot off the ground.

"Why are you doing that Frank? Why didn't you just push him off like I told you?" a voice asked from behind him and to the right.

"Nah, Mike. This is the one that can turn into animals," the one who grabbed him answered. "If I would have done that he would have just turned into a bird or something and flew off."

"Then why didn't you just shoot him?" the one named Mike asked. "You got a nine on you, don't ya?"

"Where's the fun in that?" Frank answered as he began to choke the air out of Beast Boy.

"Why was he talking to himself?" a third voce asked from Beast Boy's left somewhere.

"Who knows," Frank responded.

Beast Boy listened carefully, trying to gather whatever intel he could from the group. They were obviously the leftovers of Joker's crew from last night. But what were they doing here? And if they were here then _she _would have to be too.

"Wait a minute," the third thug asked again. "If he is the one that can change into any animal, and you are holding him…"

Almost on cue Beast Boy had enough. He morphed into a powerful gorilla. As the first attackers arms slid away from his neck he quickly reached around behind him and grabbed him in his powerful hand. He turned to face the other two henchmen on the roof and noticed that they were backing up quickly but not turning their backs to him. They were definitely the same group of guys from last night, muscled up and covered in tattoos.

Beast Boy let out a roar as he noticed they were fumbling for something in their waste line. He assumed that they were trying to produce weapons of some kind. He wasn't going to let that happen.

Beast Boy let out another roar as he hurled the one named Frank at the one named Mike. They collided with a satisfying crunch. He then turned his attention to the third henchman, who by this time had produced something that looked like a tranquilizer gun.

Beast Boy reverted back to his human form and laughed and the now terrified man. "Is that for me?" he asked playfully, pointing at the gun in his hand.

The henchman was slowly taking short measured steps back towards the stairway doors, never taking his eyes off of Beast Boy. "Kid, I will shoot you! Back the hell off!" he threatened, pointing the gun at him as it nervously shook in his hands.

"Funny thing about tranquilizers. They aren't one size fits all," Beast Boy explained.

The henchman suddenly turned to make a run for the exit when Beast Boy quickly morphed into a cheetah and ran over to block the doorway before he got there. He let out a low feline growl before taking up his human form again.

"You see a tranquilizer meant for a cheetah won't work on a gorilla. And one meant for a gorilla, won't work on a grizzly bear. Different sizes and metabolisms, you see," Beast Boy explained as he walked up to the trembling man. "So what kind of cocktail do you have in there? Hmm?" he said nodding to the gun still in his hands. "No answer? Ok then," he said as he morphed into an African bull elephant. He reached down with his trunk and grabbed him up and held him over the edge of the tower roof. In a panic the men reached forward with the gun and shot it point blank into his face.

Beast Boy wailed in pain as he crashed down to the ground back in his human form as the henchman landed a few feet away. "What was that?" he strained out. But no verbal answer came. Just a very quick boot to the face, and then darkness overtook him.

* * *

Though it was hard for Robin to see anything in the now dark and smoke filled room, he did recognize her voice. He was clutching his side; he had landed on Cyborg after the blast and was moving with slow, labored strides.

"Where are you Quinn?!" he cried out, straining his eyes to pierce the thick smoke.

"Hahahaha," she cackled from somewhere close behind him. "I am right here," she suddenly spoke directly into his ear. As Robin quickly tried to turn and face his attacker she grabbed him around the neck and kicked out the back of his right knee. Using his own momentum against him, she slammed him down to the ground as his head bounced off the floor.

As he tried to get his eyes to focus through the jarring head blow he just sustained he saw Harley Quinn standing above him with her sledge hammer raised high above her head. "Goodbye bird brain!" She brought the hammer down with all her might.

Robin slowly opened his eyes to find that the hammer had crashed down just an inch to the side of his head. "Damn," he muttered out meekly.

"Get up Bat Brat! I'm not ending you that easily. You're gonna make this fun for me!" she commanded.

Robin rolled over onto his knees as he surveyed the now destroyed common room. Aside from the smoke and debris and the burning wreckage at the doorway nothing was of note. There were a few of the Joker's gang here with her but they weren't trying to attack him or Cyborg. They mostly looked like they were trying to make them selves at home. One had even gone over to the refrigerator and pulled out one of Cyborgs Dr. Peppers and was now chugging it. Another was helping himself to a bag of Beast Boy's potato chips.

"How did you find us here Quinn?" Robin asked as he made it to his feet.

"Seriously Bird Brain, you just asked me that?" she asked incredulously through her thick Brooklyn accent. "You live in a giant 'T' in the middle of the bay. It's like a giant neon sign saying 'KILL TITANS HERE'."

"I will stop you Quinn!" Robin barked out.

"Ha, no I don't think you will," she giggled.

"We have done it plenty of times. There is nothing you can try that we haven't stopped already."

"You and the B-man may have gotten lucky a few times," she answered, lifting her hammer up and resting it on her shoulder. "But as far as I can recall, your little group of misfit friends here that think they can play superhero haven't."

Robin fought down the anger welling up in him as he looked down at Cyborg. "We will stop you."

Quinn began to casually walk towards him, wiggling her hips a little almost flirtatiously as she came right up to him. "So where's that girlfriend of yours lover boy? Hmm, she make a full recovery?"

"I'll kill you Quinn!" Robin lashed out as he deployed his bow staff. He made his first strike at her head as she ducked and blocked the seconded strike with the handle of her hammer. She quickly darted back to gain some distance between them. She crouched down and assumed a balanced stance. She tightly griped her hammer behind her with her right hand and her left hand out in front of her to block any attacks.

"Oh good, the fun can get started now," she laughed as the rest of the gang around the room chuckled and cheered her on.

Robin charged forward, spinning his staff above his head. He brought it down towards Quinn with as much force as he could muster. She nimbly moved to her right, spinning her whole body around and bringing her hammer into contact with Robin's back. He was forced forward off balance. He turned to quickly dodge another strike from Harley's sledge, this time finding his way to her side and striking at her legs, bringing her to the ground.

She rolled onto her back to spring up but he was faster and pounced. Knocking her mallet out of reach, he pinned her to the ground with his bow staff across her throat. "Give it up Harley!" he screamed in her face.

She reached into her belt, removed a small dagger, and jammed it into his side just below his ribcage. He cried out in pain from the wound in his side as she brought her knee up to his gut. As he released the staff from her throat with the new found pain in his abdomen she planted a fist across his jaw.

She shoved him off of her as she got to her feet. "You enjoy that?" she asked as she rubbed her hand over her throat.

Robin was immense pain, but he had made it to all fours. He had discreetly pulled a birdarang from his utility belt and was waiting for his chance at a clean shot. She continued to study him as he crawled along the floor. "You know you have gone soft Boy Blunder," she chided with a laugh. "You never would have gone down so easily when you were trying to impress _him_."

She looked down at her weapon on the floor as she finished her sentence. As she bent down to pick it up he struck. The birdarang flew towards her; if she had not looked up to notice the projectile it would have been a direct hit. Instead she had just enough time to turn her head slightly so it was just a glancing blow across her left cheek bone.

She stumbled backwards but was not hit nearly hard enough to incapacitate her. A chorus of snickers and giggles could be heard from the gang scattered around the room. A look of embarrassment crept across her face before tuning to one of anger. "Shut up! All of ya's!" she spat at her crew. "That hurt you little Brat!" she yelled at Robin who was still down on his hands and knees.

She ran over to him and kicked him as hard as she could in the gut. Robin opened his mouth to cry out in pain but all of the air was knocked out of his lungs. He collapsed, passed out on the floor.

"I'm going to slit your god damn neck," she seethed as she reached down and pulled the dagger that was still logged in his side out.

"Hey Boss," one of the goons called out, "Frank and the boys are back."

She looked down at the boy still lying there. "We'll finish this later Bird Brain."

Frank walked out of the elevator first followed by the other two dragging a lifeless Beast Boy by the arms. "We got him," Frank reported proudly.

"That stuff Ivy gave us worked?" Quinn asked.

"Well look at him. He isn't getin' up," Mike answered.

"Well that robot guy hasn't moved since we got here. Probably that virus we planted. Batman Light isn't going anywhere any time soon," she said looking over at Robin. "Oh yeah, one of you make yourself useful and tie him up."

"What about the other two?" Frank asked.

"Well I am pretty sure that witch is dead. And I haven't seen the bimbo around. After what I hit her with last night it wouldn't surprise me if she is dead too," Harley stated.

She walked around the common room of the Titans Tower. "Honestly I was expecting more out of them. Especially Robin," she said with a sigh. "Fellas. Ha. We have just brought down the Teen Titans."

* * *

A/N: Happy Fourth of July everyone. I love the fourth, all our childhood we are told not to play with fire. Then one day out of the year you're handed a lighter and explosives and told to have fun. Please leave a review. Thank you.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Raven opened her eyes to the familiar sights and sounds of Nevermore. She had decided that coming here would be a good idea. Last night she was pulled her against her will; an intervention of sorts. But this time she felt that she needed to talk to someone. The instant she was there, she regretted the decision.

It was dead quiet and empty. '_Where is everyone? I mean it's never exactly been crowded around here but…'_

Each one of her emotions had their own realm within Raven's mind. They all had a place they called home and one common area, where Raven now stood. Whichever emotion was the strongest at the time was usually the one that would greet her upon entry, as it was likely the reason she came here in the first place. Unlike last night, when arrays of her emotions were there to welcome her, there was no one to be found.

"Hello?" she spoke, more to herself than in hopes of anyone answering back.

"They're not here this time," a warm voce answered from behind her.

Raven turned to address the emotion that had not been there moments earlier. "You," she said, not surprised at the girl standing there.

The purple cloaked emotion smiled at her as she spoke. "Yes me."

"I didn't really come here to speak to you. I'm sorry," Raven said.

"Oh no? I was hoping you had come here to finish our talk from last night."

"No. I am here to see Rage. She…caused problems in the tower earlier."

The purple emotion's smile faded slightly. "Yes I saw," she answered as she shook her head.

"I could have hurt Beast Boy. I lost control," Raven said, bowing her head in shame. "I was so jealous that I let Rage get the better of me."

"I know. But it isn't Rage who you should speak to in this case. It's me," the emotion replied.

Raven knew what she meant by that. "I suppose we should talk some more," she finally yielded.

"I believe that would be best."

They stood there in front of one another for a long moment. After a period of silence Raven finally spoke up. "I'm not sure where to begin. I don't know what I should ask _you._"

The emotion gave her a warm, comforting smile. "Then I will begin. Raven, you know Gar loves you more than he could ever tell you right?"

"I…" she mulled this over in her head. She knew that he did love her, though he had never said anything remotely close to that. But somehow, he always let her know through so many little things that he did. "Yes," she finally answered. "Wait no. I don't know. He has never said anything like that out loud," she stammered.

"Love doesn't need to be loud," the emotion answered.

"Gar never has been one for subtlety. If he ever does try to tell me he loves me it will probably be screamed from the rooftops knowing him," Raven answered.

"No he won't," the emotion stated flatly. "Love doesn't need a crowd."

"And the second everyone does find out he won't be able to shut up about us being together. He will brag to every guy he can find. Like I am some sort of prize," Raven uttered shaking her head in disapproval.

"No he won't," the emotion responded again. "Love isn't proud."

Raven looked at her, slightly annoyed. "How would you know what he would and wouldn't do?"

"Sweetheart, if you know then I know. And vice versa," she said simply.

Raven knew better than to try and lie to herself. She still tried from time to time but it never worked out too well. "Well…let's say I believe you. How exactly do think that conversation will pan out?"

The emotion tilted her head to the side. "What do you mean?"

"Well…" Raven began but quickly shut her mouth realizing she had no idea how to explain this to her. "I can't say certain stuff to him. It just won't come out right," she answered finally.

"So what if it doesn't come out right?" she asked Raven.

"Beast Boy, he would…he would just—"

"He would just what? Shun you? Laugh at you? Not believe you?" she interrogated.

Raven was slightly surprised by the response she got from her purple cloaked self. She stood there not knowing how to respond to the onslaught.

The emotion continued. "You're right, he would probably think you are weird or are trying to make fun of him. He sure as hell wouldn't return your feelings. You know the ones you just said you knew he had two minutes ago."

Raven was now more frustrated than confused by the last comment. "Hey wait a second. You're getting all high and mighty with me and as far as I can tell you have barely been around for twenty-four hours!" Raven shot back.

"Hmm, true. I have only just been strong enough to manifest this form for about one day. But I have been here for about four months or so," she answered.

"Yeah, and that's another thing," Raven continued, pointing a finger accusingly in her direction, still irritated. "Last night you said that Beast Boy and I 'have been together for four months'. We have been dating for seven months and twenty-six days. I don't know where you got your information from but it's wrong," Raven snapped back.

She simply gave a soft smile in response. This only added to Raven's frustration. "My child, that is not what I meant by 'together,'" a soft answer came.

"What?!" Raven spat as a new wave of confusion came over her.

"I was not referring to your personal social relationship with Garfield. I meant something deeper than a simple 'dinner and a movie' kind of connection."

Again this did nothing to help Raven's perplexed state. She stared at her emotion with a blank look on her face.

The purple cloaked girl saw that this was not going to be easy. She would have to be blunter it seemed. "Four months Raven. What has happened between you and him over the last four months?"

"What do you mean? Nothing. We just hang out like we always do," Raven answered honestly, not seeing the point her emotion was trying to make.

"Yes Raven. And tell me: do you still find him irritating or 'not funny'?" she asked.

Raven pondered the question for a moment. "Well I can tolerate him a lot better now. I have had a lot of practice, I guess."

"And is he still not funny?"

"He still makes the occasional stupid joke but he is not as bad about it as he used to be," Raven answered, half to her emotion, and half to herself.

She seemed to brighten up at Raven's answer. "And do you laugh at these 'stupid jokes'?"

Raven laughed slightly. "More often than not. He…has a way of doing that to me."

Does he like it when you laugh at his jokes?"

"He has never said those words exactly but yes. He acts like he did something impossible," Raven responded. She spoke as if she was thinking out loud more than actually talking to someone. "I can laugh, I can find stuff funny. I don't know why everyone thinks I'm in a bad mood constantly. I just like to control myself, that's all."

"I know sweetheart. And so do our friends. You don't have to be defensive, or think that they don't understand you. They do."

Raven directed her gaze back to her emotion. "I know. And to be honest I don't really care what any of them think about me dating Beast Boy. I just want them to let us be happy."

Raven could scarcely believe the words that just came out of her mouth. '_Did I really just say that?'_

"Yes, you just said that," her purple clone said knowingly. It was as if she had read Raven's mind.

"You know if you get out of control, there is no telling what it would do to my powers," Raven said, doing her best to steer the conversation in a different direction. It had the exact opposite effect.

"Oh really? Just how unstable do you think I am?" the emotion asked, crossing her arms and raising an eyebrow. "Seeing as how you are now ready to admit that I really am here in you," she added.

"But it isn't just you. What about everyone else? Their interactions with me will affect you too. What about the world around me? How will you—"Raven's rambling was cut off.

"Shhh. Stop worrying so much. I am much too strong for any of that to hurt me. Let the world crash around you, Love can take it."

Raven's eyes grew wide, "Love…"

The emotion smiled and spoke softly. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you Raven."

Raven didn't know what to say. She _was_ right, Raven knew who she was all along, but it had taken some time for her to wrap her mind around the idea. "I do love him," she said quietly as an energetic, almost giddy feeling of happiness came over her.

"She finally got it huh?" a new but familiar voice chimed in. Raven looked up, not surprised to see Happy standing there next to Love.

"Yes. Now all she has to do is talk to him," Love answered Happy, turning to give the girl a smile.

"Yay! Not to break up your meeting here, but we have company," Happy beamed.

"What?" Raven asked.

Raven opened her eyes to see a sad looking Starfire floating across from her, matching her lotus position. "Starfire? What are you doing out here?" Raven asked, surprised to see her friend.

Starfire slowly floated down to stand as Raven did the same. "Friend Raven, I have come to say goodbye."

Raven didn't understand what her friend was talking about. "Goodbye? Why? Where are you going?" she asked, seeing the large bag on the ground behind her.

"I am going back home. Robin and I…have had 'the break up'," she said sorrowfully. Her voice was heavy with pain and anguish as she spoke. Raven didn't need to be an empath to tell Robin had hurt her badly.

"What happened between the two of you?" Raven asked. Girl talk had never been something she was good at or even enjoyed. It rarely happened between the two girls. But after the events of today she was going for a record, twice in the same day. For that matter twice in the same week would be unusual.

"I do not know," she answered as her voice began to crack and tears formed at the corners of her eyes. "After Beast Boy was insensitive to you and you threw the living room at him and then left-" Raven cringed as she hoped everyone had not seen that- "Beast Boy left to go find you."

"He did?" Raven asked, somewhat surprised at the fact that he would chase after her after she lost her temper. "He didn't find me."

Starfire continued as if she didn't hear Raven's question. "Robin claimed that it was wrong for team members to be romantically involved with one another," she said as she reached up to wipe the tears from her eyes. "He then said that he and I were different and that we don't have to worry about that rule. You were right Raven, he is a hypocrite."

Raven was at a loss for what to say. She felt sorry for her but didn't know where to begin to comfort her. "Uh, it will be okay Star. He will calm down soon and we all can have a talk. Don't worry," Raven said as she reached out her hand to place it on Starfire's shoulder. It felt awkward and out of place, but with a lack of any other good ideas this would have to do, Raven figured.

The awkwardness didn't last long and soon got worse. Starfire quickly wrapped her arms around Raven and pulled her into a bone crushing hug as she began to sob uncontrollably. "Why Raven? He told me he loved me. What we shared this afternoon, and now this. He said we could not be together and then three seconds later said that we could. I do not understand why Earth boys act this way!"

Raven scrambled in her head to find the right words but came up with nothing. After several moments of her silence and Starfier's weeping Raven pulled away from her embrace as gently as she could. "It will be ok Star," she said once again, not knowing what else to say.

"How can we have a relationship when you and friend Beast Boy's will damage the team?" She asked as she locked eyes with Raven. There was a desperate look in her eyes, as if she were pleading, begging for Raven to tell her why.

Raven simply shook her head and shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know Starfire. I mean I…I love Beast Boy, I just don't know how to tell him. What if he rejects me? What if he is embarrassed by me or doesn't feel the same way? Should I tell him how I feel or should I wait for him to say it first? If in fact he does feel that way, that is," Raven blurted out. Not censoring herself was something she didn't do very often and was suddenly nervous as to what Starfire's reaction would be.

Starfire had stopped crying and was now wearing one of her more common puzzled looks. "Raven, why do you worry about such things? You are his world. If you could only hear half the things he speaks about you when you are out of the room. He attempts to hide it as harmless jokes but I see through them," she giggled. "I may be of royalty, but in Beast Boy's eyes, you are the only princess in the tower."

Raven could not believe what she just heard. "You are making too much of it Starfire," she finally managed dismissively.

"Those were his words, not mine."

Raven felt her cheeks grow a bright red. "Really? He said that?"

Starfire nodded her head yes. "Perhaps he does not wish to hide his feelings for you from us that much after all."

Raven feel she needed to get control of this again. Otherwise she ran the risk of turning into a love drunk school girl in front of Starfire. "Well Star, Robin just needs to grow up. If he can't accept me and Beast Boy together then maybe we don't need to be a part of his team anymore," she said confidently. "I'm not going to give up the chance of happiness with Gar for him. And neither should you Star. We should go right back in there and talk to them."

Starfire giggled loudly. "Ok Raven."

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing. You have really changed, that is all."

Raven didn't know what to make of this. Was it a good thing or bad? But there wasn't much time to think about it as both the girls were suddenly distracted by the sound of a large explosion coming from the tower off in the distance.

"What was that?!" Starfire asked, turning to look towards the tower.

Raven could already sense her presence. "Quinn," she growled out. "Starfire, we need to get back to the tower now!"


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Cyborg tried once again to move his body but to no avail. He had a small range of motion in his extremities and he could slightly turn his head to the left and right. But for the most part, he was paralyzed. Every movement he did make was a slow and laborious process.

All of his limbs, joints, ligaments and muscles were augmented by his cybernetic implants. Every move they made were enhanced and strengthened by his mechanical components. It's what gave him his incredible strength and power. But now it felt as if it had all shut down. He was relying on his own flesh and blood muscles now and they were not used to it. They were sore and lacked the muscle memory to do the most basic of actions.

'_This isn't good. I can't even sit up. What did she do to me?' _Cyborgs mind raced through all the possibilities. He didn't understand, if it was some kind of EMP device it would have shut down everything in the tower, including every mechanical part in him. His heart was augmented and partially controlled by machines, his lungs were too. Even his brain was half a neural A.I. '_An EMP blast, if it was powerful enough to get through the tower security and shielding systems, would have been powerful enough to shut down all those components in me. It would have effectively killed me. So what is this? What's wrong with me?'_

He quickly took stock of what was going on around him. He was lying flat on his back. He could smell something burning close by, he reasoned it was probably from the blast Harley used to destroy the common room doors earlier. He heard commotion and movement all around him. He didn't recognize any of the voices except one, Quinn's.

"So is everything set up?" he heard her ask. Cyborg wasn't sure who she was talking to. He figured it was one of the Joker's thugs.

"Yeah, we got everything set up just like you said boss," a voice answered her.

"You locate the girl?" Harley asked.

'_Girl? They haven't found Raven yet, That's good.' _

"No, we've checked the whole tower. All the rooms and what we assume to be the medical bay." A second voice answered Harley.

"Look again! Even if she had died last night they wouldn't just dump her body somewhere. She is here somewhere."

'_Died last night? Who could she mean? Raven or Star, they were both pretty messed up.'_

"Umm, you know boss," the first voice said nervously. "She might not be dead. We didn't exactly confirm it before we left. And for that matter we didn't find that witch's body either. We hacked the computer at the hospital and no one that matched her description was admitted last night."

"You're sure?"

"Pretty sure boss. Pale skin and violet hair is hard to miss. There would have been something about it in the records."

'_Starfire, they are searching for Starfire. Wherever BB is Raven is probably with him. This is good, we have a fighting chance with those two still out there.'_

"Ok, well now we have a problem! We have two Titans unaccounted for. I want you to find them dead or alive. The mission was based on surprise, it doesn't work so well if they have the ability to surprise us," Harley seethed.

'_Two? Damn, they have BB.'_

* * *

The shape shifter was groggy and in an enormous pain. He could feel that he was strapped down to a… table? No, felt more like a gurney. He was secured tightly and what little struggling he did made no difference. He wasn't going anywhere in this form.

His next thought was to shift in to something big. That would break whatever was holding him down, he figured. After some time he decided that a grizzly would be his best option. If he found that he wasn't alone then that form would be sufficient to defend himself.

As he willed the cells in his body to move and change into the needed formation a searing, burning sensation shot through his entire body. It felt as if he was engulfed in fire.

"What the hell?!" he screamed out as adrenaline flowed through him and his eyes flew open. He quickly noticed the I.V. inserted into his right forearm. The vile attached to it held some sort of greenish brown liquid.

Whatever this stuff was it was preventing him from shifting and he reasoned that it was probably the same fluid that was in the tranquilizer dart he was shot with earlier. He suddenly became very afraid.

"What the hell is this stuff?" Beast Boy asked aloud.

"Not really sure," a familiar voice answered. "The boss lady got it from one of her acquaintances. You know Poison Ivy don't you?"

"You're the bastard that shot me!" Beast Boy shouted.

"Yep, name's Lucas. Nice to meet you." He answered as he walked around to the end of the gurney.

"What the hell did you shoot me with?" Beast Boy asked angrily.

"Well like I said, I'm not sure. Red called it by name but hell if I could pronounce it. Some sort of enzyme from a plant she created. Sold it to us for a small fortune." Lucas answered in a mater-of-fact way.

Beast Boy didn't say anything. He looked over his surroundings with a renewed vigor. He was in the common room but it was completely destroyed. The main doors had be blown off, one looked like it had flown clear across the room and crashed into the large picture window. There were small fires burning throughout the room from the blast.

"You know you had me a little scared up there on the roof. Thought you were going to throw me off," Lucas said, walking around to stand beside him. "I thought you super heroes didn't ever kill anyone."

"I was having a bad day," Beast Boy snarled out.

"Yeah? Well it's about to get a lot worse. Harley has got plans for you three."

"Three?" Beast Boy asked.

"Your fearless leader is going to help the boss with something. And you and your robot friend over there," Lucas said as he nodded in Cyborg's direction, "well ya'll are going to be our entertainment for the evening," he said as a menacing smile appeared on his face.

'_That doesn't sound good. At least they don't have the girls yet. Please Raven stay away.' _Beast Boy struggled again against his restraints. "Whatever you're planning it won't work you know."

Lucas rolled his eyes and walked away from Beast Boy's gurney. He turned his head to the right, keeping his eyes on the man. "That's something else. Why do you supers always say that, hmm?" Lucas asked as he reached down to pick something off their now cluttered kitchen table. "It's like that's your go-to phrase every time one of us gets the upper hand," he said, still looking down at the kitchen table. "Do you do it to intimidate us? Or maybe you think it will 'make us see the error of our ways'. Nah, it just makes you sound pathetic." Lucas finally turned around holding a large combat knife.

Beast Boy's eyes grew wide as he started walking back over to him. Normally a knife wielding goon would pose little or no threat. But when he couldn't shift forms or even move it changed things slightly.

Lucas reached down and placed two fingers on the underside of Beast Boy's wrist. "You nervous? Your pulse has sped up a whole lot. That's good," he said as he directed Beast Boy's attention back to the I.V. "Get that crap to pump through your veins that much faster. It will make my job easier later on."

Beast Boy quickly looked to his left as he heard footsteps approaching. It was another one of Joker's goons. He didn't recognize this one though. "You started with him yet?" The man asked.

"No, not yet. Why?"

"Well don't. Bat Jr. is awake. The boss wants to know if anyone wants to have some fun with him before she gets a hold of him."

"Yeah I got to get in on this," Lucas said as he started to follow him back over to where Quinn was. He stopped and turned to come back to Beast Boy. "You know I'm not done with you yet?" he asked as he leaned over Beast Boy's head. "You don't go anywhere now." He said as he stabbed the knife down into the gurney an inch from Beast Boy's left ear. "I'll be back in a little bit."

* * *

Robin's arms and legs were bound tightly. He continued to try and squirm his way out of them but with little progress. He was lying on the floor of the common room not far from where Harley had left him after their fight. One of the Joker's gang had bandaged his wound where Harley had stabbed him while he was dead to the world. It stopped the bleeding but did nothing to help the pain.

Robin calmed his mind. He took in all the information he had. He went over the events and details of the past few hours very meticulously. Looking for something, anything he could use to his advantage.

"_When you are captured or injured don't give in to the pain. Don't lose focus. Just because your body is out of the fight doesn't mean your brain is. And it is your brain that is the most powerful weapon you have in your arsenal Dick." _Bruce's words echoed in his head. He had heard this lecture a hundred times. Bruce had put him through scenario after scenario to train him to rely on tactics as much as technique.

"_When your opposition clearly has equal or superior strength or numbers, and you have no effective weapons, look at your environment, Dick. Weaponize it."_

Robin wasn't having any luck trying to free himself. After years of fighting the Joker's gang they had learned certain ways of doing things; skills and techniques that did and didn't work. Unfortunately so did Joker's men. In this case, how to tie someone up that was a trained escape artist.

"_The learning curve won't always be on your side Dick. Don't ever get complacent. Be ready to change and adapt at a moment's notice."_

"Well I screwed that one up," Robin said under his breath. He continued to look around the room until he finally saw something he might be able to use. It looked to be part of a shattered drinking glass a few feet away. He was tied up, albeit very tightly, with what felt like ordinary rope. "Lazy mistake Quinn," he muttered as he slowly inched his way over to the broken glass.

He continued to look over at Quinn and the two goons that were talking to her. They were holding some sort of device that Robin had never seen before. It resembled a beer keg in shape, only slightly smaller. It was made of what looked like glass or some other transparent material. It was giving off a bright pulsating blue light. Robin wanted to see what it was but freeing himself was more important at the time.

The glass was only about ten feet away from him but at the slow pace he was moving it seemed so much further. He only moved a few inches a minute. He was trying to keep up the illusion he was still unconscious so every time one of them would even slightly look his way he would freeze and hope they didn't notice he had moved from his initial spot.

Finally after about twenty minutes he reached his objective. He shifted his body to where his hands would be about where the glass was. He quickly rolled onto his back and grabbed it in his hands before rolling back onto his side. Never taking his eyes off Quinn and her men, he slowly got to work.

Robin ran his fingers along the edge of the cup to make sure that it was indeed sharp enough to cut through the ropes. Once he was satisfied that it would work he began to fumble with the glass awkwardly in his hands. When it was finally positioned the way he liked he began to slide the edge back and forth across the ropes. It was a slow process, and more than once he went too far and poked and cut into the back of his forearm. He could feel the warm sensation of blood trickling down his hand. But he was making progress. The ropes were noticeably getting looser.

"Hey! What are you doing?!" a voice asked from behind him. One of the Joker's men was standing there as he quickly kicked Robin's hands jamming the glass into Robin's back before it fell from his grasp.

"What happened?" Harley asked, walking over to check on the situation.

"Bird boy was trying to cut himself free," the henchman answered as he jerked Robin to his feet.

"Trying to leave so soon Robin?" Harley asked as she planted a fist in Robins gut, knocking the air out of him. The henchman let go of him as he collapsed back to the floor.

"You best just get comfortable bird brain. You got a long unpleasant trip back to Gotham tomorrow," Harley laughed. "You are going to be a little surprise birthday present for my puddin'."

'_The Joker? She is taking me back to the Joker? For a birthday present? Why?'_

"Hey Mike. Go get the rest of the boys in here. We are going to teach the Boy Blunder here some manners."

"Why are you doing this Harley?" Robin choked. "If you wanted me you could have just taken me last night. Why are hurting my friends?"

"Well that thought did cross my mind. Ya know, the whole threatening to hurt your team one by one if you didn't do what I asked. But I figured me and the boys made the trip all the way over here, why not have a little fun too? Ha!"

Robin clutched his stomach. "You're hurting them for fun?"

"Uh huh," Quinn answered cheerfully.

"…Bitch."

"Oh, you said a naughty word. We can't have that," she said as she kicked his dagger wound from earlier. Robin screamed in pain as Harley kneeled down beside him. "Before we leave Jump City tomorrow, all of your friends will be dead," she said as she began to laugh hysterically.

* * *

A/N: Next up, the girls to the rescue. Oh and I don't own the Teen Titans.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

A vortex of dark swirling energy deposited the two teens in the tower. As they walked out from the portal Starfire was somewhat surprised to find that her friend had opened a doorway to here of all places.

"The laundry room, Raven?" Starfire asked with a puzzled look on her face.

"Yes Star, the laundry room," Raven answered quickly. "Keep your voice down."

Starfire looked at her friend knowingly as she placed a hand on her shoulder. "Your powers are controlled by your emotions. You must be afraid for friend Beast Boy. You misjudged where the portal lead to in the tower. It's ok Raven. We will find him, he will be ok."

Raven turned her attention from the doorway, "What? No. I brought us here to this room on purpose."

Starfire tilted her head to the side in confusion, an action she did often when she did not understand something. It had always reminded Raven of something she saw dogs do when they were curious. "Think about it Star. If I had dropped us right into the middle of the common room we would be captured or killed before we could do anything to help the boys. I needed someplace out of the way. Someplace it would be unlikely we would be spotted."

"Oh," was all that Starfire said.

"But you're right," Raven whispered. "I am very worried about Beast Boy."

"So how do we do this?" Starfire asked.

"Well charging head first probably won't do us any good," Raven stated.

"Yes, that course of action did not work well last time you attempted it on her," Starfire answered.

"Heh, yeah…" Raven was annoyed by her comment. Not because Starfire was trying to be condescending or rude, she was simply stating a fact, but because she herself was so reckless last night when dealing with Harley. She blindly charged straight for her with no forethought. Robin was right, at least to some extent. She saw Beast Boy get hurt and gave into her emotions.

"I need to find out how many people we are dealing with here. I can sense them but it will take time," Raven explained in a hushed tone. "I'm going to need you to guard my body while I scout ahead with my powers."

Starfire nodded in agreement as Raven closed her eyes and assumed the lotus position. She chanted her mantra as she felt her soulself leaving her body and spreading out across the tower.

Raven didn't exactly _see _when she was in this form. It was more of a hyper awareness. She could feel everything. Where objects were in a room or even where people were standing. She could even sense what they were feeling or thinking. Her senses flowed from her, moved over everything at once. Her soulself was a concentration of those powers as she moved throughout the tower.

She searched the lower levels first. Raven began sweeping all the rooms looking for anyone or anything out of the ordinary. She found nothing. This didn't surprise her, most of the tower's important systems and equipment were on the upper floors were the living areas were.

She sensed a huge mass of people in the common room, far too many for comfort. Raven's soulself made its way into the common room and soon found thirty or so men gathered around something on the floor.

'_Robin!'_ He was laying bloody and bruised face down on the floor. The men gathered around him laughed and joked as he coughed and spat up blood. And there kneeling beside him was her. She was giggling and posing next to his body as one of the Joker's men took pictures on his phone. But still Robin was alive. Raven could sense that they wanted him alive though she couldn't determine why. Harley's mind was so chaotic and twisted. Raven could find no love or compassion there.

Raven reached out to Robin. She entered his mind and saw that his will and spirit was a strong as ever. His never wavering courage and pride had not failed him yet. _"Don't worry, we're on our way. Don't give up Robin," _she willed her words into his mind.

She backed away and widened her senses across the room. She saw him in the corner alone and lying on his back. Cyborg seemed still and motionless as she floated over to him. She could tell his circuitry was dead but his life force was not extinguished yet. No, far from it. His mind was alive with activity. He was franticly searching for something. Trying to process and figure something out. Raven couldn't tell what but Cyborg was desperately searching for the answer to something. Raven tried to enter his mind as she did Robin's but in its cluttered and confused state it was almost impossible for Raven to come close to making herself heard.

She gave up after a few tries and decided to turn her focus to finding the last remaining Titan. She searched the destroyed common room looking for Beast Boy. As her fear grew she felt her soulself losing stability. _'No! I _can't_ lose focus now. The team needs me. He needs me. Have to keep searching.'_

Raven calmed her mind and slowly resumed her search. She finally sensed him but just barely. Beast Boy was there in the corner, alone strapped to a gurney. There was an I.V. inserted into his arm feeding him some kind of fluid. The reservoir in the I.V. was almost completely empty. Whatever it was they had been shooting him up with was now almost completely in his system.

Beast Boy, who always felt so alive to Raven, even when she wasn't using her powers, now lay still and quiet on the gurney. She dived into his soul trying to find out what was going on. Maybe she could tell him it was going to be ok, that they were coming for him. But once she was inside his mind it was absolutely quiet and still. Beast Boy's soul was almost completely gone.

Raven's mind became foggy and unstable. She was thrown back into her body with enough force to slam her into the wall behind her.

"Raven!" Starfire cried with a jolt. "What happened? What did you see?"

Raven looked up at her friend with tears streaming down her cheeks. "Beast Boy! He's dying!"

* * *

Cyborg had gone over everything he could think of. He kept coming back to the conclusion that it had to be some sort of jamming device. He wasn't aware of any that he could think of that could do this to him but it was the only possible answer. He ruled out an EMP earlier. And it was too unlikely for it to be a system failure at just the time they attacked. It could have been from the explosion he figured, but he had suffered a lot worse than that before without a problem.

Two men walked up, dragging something very heavy behind them from the sound of it. Cyborg strained to turn his head and look at the two. They had placed a cylindrical object about two feet high next to him. It was a brilliant blue color that seemed to blink and pulse at regular intervals. He had never seen anything like it. And he had seen wide variety of technology in his years at S.T.A.R. labs.

"We'll leave it here for now," one of the men said.

"Next to him?" another voiced asked. Cyborg could only see one of the men; the other remained out of view.

"Yeah, what's the problem with that? He isn't going to be able to do anything to it. That's one of the main reasons why the boss had us bring it," the first goon said. He turned to address Cyborg. "You're not going to bother it are you big boy?"

"But what if it kills him or something? I mean look at him, he's a robot."

"So what if it does? Makes our jobs that much easier."

The two men continued to talk as they walked off to rejoin the group. Cyborg eyed the device that had rendered him this way.

'_What could that thing be? It defeated all of the tower's security and turned me into a cripple. I have to do something.'_

Once again he heard footsteps approaching. He was relieved when he recognized the voice.

"Friend Cyborg, I am here, do not worry," Starfire said quietly.

Cyborg tried to answer but he found it surprisingly difficult. All of his jaw muscles were sore and could not form the words he desperately wanted to say.

"What is wrong friend? Are you injured? What have they done to you?" She asked in a concerned tone.

After a few attempts at verbalizing and failing he simply did his best to direct her attention to the blue jamming device siting a few feet away. He locked eyes with her and then look at the device and look back at her. He did this several times in hopes she would get the message. He was met with only a blank expression.

'_Great. The big blue light Star! C'mon, you have to get what I'm telling you…No? Really?!'_

Finally the young alien seemed to get what he was trying to tell her. She walked over to the jamming device and simply pointed at it and asked, "this?"

Cyborg did his best to force a smile. _Finally! Damn girl! _She returned the smile as she shot a green orb of energy point blank. The starbolt exploded on the device sending it fling into the nearby corner.

"No Star!" Cyborg yelled at her. His control over his body had returned almost instantly. "They will hear us Starfire," he said in a much quieter voice.

"I apologize friend. I could not think of anything else," she explained.

"You couldn't have just picked it up and crushed or something?"

"I believe that would also have made an abundance of noise," she answered.

Cyborg was still stiff and sore but he could definitely move a lot more of his body now. "Thanks Star."

"I welcome you. Are you okay now?" she asked.

"Well I'm able to move but I am going to need a few minutes," He said as he sat up and looked around the room for the first time since the initial explosion. He saw that where they were was somewhat hidden from the rest of the room by a large pile of debris, partly from the explosion and partly from Raven's tantrum earlier.

"Rest for a moment. I don't believe they have heard us yet," she spoke as she walked over to peek around the large pile of rubble. She saw the large group of men huddled around Robin apparently not having heard the blast earlier.

"Where is Raven?" Cyborg asked.

"She is attending to Beast Boy," she responded, turning to return to his side.

"That's good. We will wait for her to get back over here them we can form a plan."

"That was her idea as well. Do you require any assistance?"

"No Star, just give me a minute to make sure all my systems have come back online. I need to get a look at that thing more closely," he said looking over at the now destroyed jamming device.

"Very well. I shall bring it to you," she said as she made her way over to the corner where it sat still crumpled up and smoking.

She stopped dead in her tracks when she heard Robin cry out in pain. "Robin!" she yelled as she took flight to see what was happening.

"Star no!" He tried to stop her but she quickly made her way over to the men.

* * *

Raven emerged from one of her portals on the opposite side of the common room from where she had deposited Starfire. She knew exactly where Beast Boy was and wanted to get to him as soon as possible.

She quickly scanned the area to make sure no one was around. Once she was certain the cost was clear she made her way over to him. He truly did look lifeless as he laid there. She could only faintly sense his life force burning dimly in him. He looked as if he was asleep, so quiet and peaceful.

She quickly reached up and switched off the I.V. and gently removed it from his arm. It was almost empty, she feared whatever it was meant to do it was probably too late to stop it now. "Please Beast Boy be ok."

* * *

_One night a few weeks after they had started dating they were alone in the tower. Raven was in her room trying to meditate but not having much luck. Her mind was racing with the fact the she now had a boyfriend. And it was Beast Boy no less. It would almost be funny if she was not scared out of her mind. _

_There was a knock at her door. It would have annoyed her more if she could ever actually meditate. But that wasn't going to happen tonight anyways. She knew who it was at her door. All the other Titans were gone. Robin and Starfire were out on a date. And Cyborg too, seeing as how he left under the illusion of going to Titans East for a security meeting. '_I suppose I should answer it', _she thought to herself._

_She opened the door to very nervous looking Beast Boy. _"Hi,"_ she said monotonously._

_He stood there for a few seconds, sporting one of his goofy grins that she found annoying. _"Umm, hi,"_ he blurted cheerily. _

"..Yes?"_ Raven asked._

_Beast Boy quickly realized that he hadn't said anything and was simply staring at her grinning like an idiot. _"Oh hi I umm…well you know, umm…I wasn't doing anything and you know if you aren't doing anything…you know because we are alone in the tower we could do something together…ok that sounded wrong. I didn't mean it that way just umm…"

"Spit it out Gar!" _she said finally, growing annoyed with his rambling. _

"Movie," _he spat out meekly._

"What?"

"Watch a movie with me?" _he asked sheepishly, cringing almost as if he expected her to pummel him._

_She studied him for a moment before she made her decision. She did enjoy his company. And though she would never admit it, she was feeling kind of lonely. _

"Sure," _she supplied simply._

_A few moments later they were sitting on the couch. She had taken a seat on his left but not too close, she was still feeling out the whole dating thing. He had pressed the play button on the remote as he began to tell her about the movie. She didn't know who Kevin James was, and she didn't care. Beast Boy wanted to watch a movie with her, wanted to spend time with her. That alone was more than enough to make her sit through any dumb movie. _

_About twenty minutes into the movie Raven began to think that maybe she should have spent the time she wasted on trying to meditate on sleeping. She was having a harder and harder time keeping her eyes open. And it was a shame too; much to her surprise she found the movie to be kind of funny. _'The epic life of a mall cop. Who would have guessed this would be funny?' _she thought to herself. She soon drifted off to sleep. _

_In her dream she was in a surrounded by sights and sounds from the movie playing in the background of her mind. And the sent, all she could smell was popcorn and…him. A mixture of cologne and buttery popcorn. _

'Who wears cologne to watch a movie in their own living room?' _He would of course. He wanted so bad to impress her and for her to enjoy his company. If only he knew the truth. He was her best friend, she would be happy with just about anything he did that night. _

_Suddenly she felt something moving in front of her face. She jerked awake suddenly slamming her head into something. She jumped to her feet and looked at the TV. The credits were rolling. The movie was over. Where was Beast Boy?_

_On the floor at her feet lay a green changeling gushing blood from his nose. "Beast Boy, what happened?" _

"Oh nothing. I uh, just um…nothing," _he answered as he tried to hide his bleeding nose._

_Suddenly realizing she had just ruined something special, she now felt very awkward. _"I'm going to bed Beast Boy," _she said as she flew out of the room._

_The second she made it into her room and closed the door behind her and slumped down against it. _"Did he try to kiss me?"_ she asked aloud with a smile. _"Best movie ever."

* * *

Raven stood over Beast Boy's gurney, "Gar I don't know if you can hear me but please you have to be ok." She thought about using her own healing powers on him but without knowing what it was that they had pumped into him it may not be a good idea to try.

"Please Gar I can't lose you here," she said as tears began to stream down her face. "I don't know how this will work if you're not around. I need you here with me. Who will be there to tell me stupid jokes to try and cheer me up? Who will protect me from myself?" She bent down and kissed him gently on the lips. "Beast Boy, how am I going to live without you? I love you Garfield," she whispered gently in his ear.

"I love you too Raven."

"Gar?!" Raven gasped. "You are alive."

* * *

A/N: Alright more action next chapter I promise. Please leave a review. And I don't own the Teen Titans btw.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Raven held his hand tightly as she leaned over his gurney and strained to hear him. His breaths were shallow and his voice was weak. He did manage to breathe out a single sentence.

"I…am so…sorry," he inhaled deeply after finishing the last word.

Raven had almost forgotten. The last thing she had said to him was "_Don't you dare touch me."_ How long ago that seemed now. "Beast Boy I…" She couldn't finish the sentence. She didn't have the words. The one time she needed to say something, anything, and she couldn't. Everything she thought of sounded so stupid and pointless. _'If I hadn't gotten mad at you I wouldn't have stormed out. Starfire and Robin wouldn't have had their argument. We would have all been in the tower when Harley attacked. We could have fought her off. And you wouldn't be dying in front of me.'_

Beast Boy still looked at her through only partially opened eyes. "Forgive…me…"

"I did a minute after you said it," she spoke softly. "Please, you have to forgive _me._"

A weak smile spread across the boy's face. That act alone spoke volumes to Raven. "Do…you…mean it?"

She nodded her head gently as she smiled. "Mmm hmm."

She didn't hear or sense him approaching. The first thing she felt was the baseball bat slamming into the side of her skull. She didn't have time to register any pain as she was unconscious before she hit the ground.

"Raven!" Beast Boy chocked out as he struggled to look over the edge of the gurney to see her. She lay on her side completely still.

"Stupid witch," Lucas said as stood over holding a wooden bat. "She isn't so scary."

"You…" Beast Boy growled out as he glared at his captor. "Kill…you!"

"No I don't think you will boy," he said with a carefree attitude. As he turned his gaze to the young changeling he noticed the look on Beast Boy's face. "You seem awfully upset."

"Why…did you…do that?" Beast Boy huffed out.

"Why not," came a quick reply. "Say, that wasn't your girl was it? You two seemed really friendly a second ago."

Beast Boy didn't say a word as he watched Lucas walk around Raven's unconscious body. _'Oh no'_

An evil grin spread across his face. "It is, isn't it? Oh, this will be fun," he said as he raised the bat high above his head and brought it down onto Raven's ribcage. He raised it up again and struck her across the back of her head. He then looked at Beast Boy. "She isn't prego is she?" he asked nonchalantly as he kicked her as hard as he could in gut.

"Stop!" Beast Boy screamed out finally.

"No. This is too much fun," he said with laugh as he raised the bat yet again for another strike. He was stopped by a giant black claw of dark energy. He was slammed into the wall behind him with a loud crash.

"Raven! You're ok," Beast Boy remarked softly as he saw Raven levitate off the ground. "I thought he had…" Beast Boy was cut off when he noticed the tendrils of dark energy escaping from under Raven's cloak. "Raven?" he asked as she turned slightly in his direction. He noticed four red eyes glowing from under her hood.

"No BB. Not right now," she uttered from a row of clenched, dagger-like teeth. "It's my turn to have some fun."

"Hey! What the hell is going on here?" Lucas shouted. It was followed by a defining scream as both his shins were shattered just below the knee caps.

"Raven, stop!" Beast Boy shouted as he struggled against his restraints with a renewed vigor. "You can't do this!"

"Quiet!" she snapped back at him. "This animal deserves this!"

"No he doesn't! Not like this." Beast Boy pleaded with her as he heard another loud crack as Raven broke his right forearm.

She picked up the baseball bat from the floor with her powers and pressed it against his throat. She was going to choke the life out of him. "You will die here!" a dark and ominous voice shouted.

"No!" Beast Boy screamed once more as he decided he would have to endure the immense pain and morph and escape his restraints. After taking a deep breath to steel himself against the coming pain he quickly morphed into a small snake only for half a second before reverting back to his human form and crying out in agony. It was the most intense pain he had ever felt in his life, but he was free.

Ignoring the burning pain that had taken over every last cell in his body, he rolled of the gurney and staggered his way over to Raven as fast as he could. He took another deep breath as he lunged out towards Raven and grabbed her in a bear hug as they both slammed down onto the ground.

Beast Boy quickly looked over at Lucas as he dropped to the floor. He had blacked out from the pain and lack of oxygen, but he was alive at least.

* * *

A/N: Ok soooo sorry for the late update. And I know it's not that long but I will have a longer chapter next time I promise. I have been working on a one shot and have been on vacation. But as soon as I get my one shot done and posted I will get right back to Titans Fall. Promise


End file.
